


Danger For Two || Johnny/TenxReader (F!)

by AgentLin



Series: Self-Insert Stories [17]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: Johnny and Ten were a power couple from the start, and despite being hopelessly in love, there was always something missing from their lives. The night they set out to permanently fill in that hole, they stumble upon you. A harmless night of fun with you is their trial run, and it seems they’re both content with keeping you.





	1. Chapter 1

“You never like any of the girls I bring home.”

“Yeah, well you don’t like the ones I bring either.”

Johnny and Ten glared at each other before the taller one leaned down to kiss his lover. The previous annoyance fading as they both smiled.

“How about you pick tonight.”

“No.” Ten pouted. “We can’t keep doing that, we’ll end up bringing unwanted attention to ourselves. We need to find someone we both like.”

“Easier said than done babe.”

“I know, but there are plenty of girls here, I’m sure we can find someone we both like.”

“Then I guess I won’t be seeing you much tonight.”

“I’ll give you a reward later, and if we find someone, I’ll make it even better.”

“Good incentive.”

“Don’t forget to have fun.”

“I will.”

♥♥♥♥♥

It was early morning when the boys started saying their goodbyes to the hosts. They had many friends, and parties were pretty good hunting grounds. Throughout the night they had practically spoken with every girl at the house, not many caught their eye, and even then they couldn’t agree on one.

Many had hit on them, but they were very social and somewhat drunk. They would be noticed if they just went missing, so that night turned up empty. On the way out they both were talking, clearly upset, maybe parties weren’t the best place to look anyway. They talked about what to do to lighten their mood.

“I’m just sayin-”

Ten suddenly fell over, having tripped. He figured a rock or something else had caused him to stumble but instead he found you sitting up from the grass. Johnny helped him get up, both looking at you as you profusely apologized to them.

“I’m so sorry! I was just waiting for my friend, I didn’t mean to cause trouble. Are you okay? I’m so sorry, parties aren’t my thing, and I was just dragged along, I’m sorry, so, so, sorry!”

“Take it easy, it’s alright.” Johnny was laughing. “You did nothing wrong.”

“Why were you out here?” Ten asked.

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would we be mad, I’m worried more than anything.”

“Worried?”

“Yes. It’s kinda cold out here and you’re all alone. Someone could have kidnapped you or hurt you or worse.”

Johnny went over to you, placing his jacket on your shoulders. You tried to hide it but he could see your blush, although you did try to move away from his attempts to warm you up.

“Oh, no, I’m fine, I assure you. My friend brought me here, but I’m not one for parties, so I’m just waiting.”

“It’s cold out.” Johnny stated, grabbing you and putting his jacket on you. “You need to go inside.”

“I’m fine, I just-”

“Do you need a ride?” Ten asked. “Is that why you’re still here?”

“No, no, no, I don’t want to leave without saying goodbye, it’d be rude.”

“They left you out here all alone, I think that’s rude. Come on, let’s get you something warm to drink and then we can take you home.”

“That’s not necessary.”

“It’s the least I can do for tripping over you and ruining your beautiful dress.”

“Ah, it’s not that lov-”

Johnny was already gently pushing you towards the streets, most likely to their car. Ten pulling out the keys to the car and unlocking it, getting in the driver’s seat.

“I’m Johnny, by the way.” 

Johnny opened the back door for you and gently helped you inside. You were quiet, still looking at him rather perplexed, but moreso embarrassed now. He chuckled to himself before getting into the car, Ten smiled at you from the rear view mirror before driving off.

“I’m Ten. Sorry about the dress again, I should have paid more attention.”

“No, it’s my fault. I should have found some other place to wait… the house was just too loud.”

“Why did you come anyway?”

“My friend invited me… I didn’t want to be rude… and I’ve never been invited to one before, so I thought I could have fun… but as you know, that wasn’t the case, I guess parties aren’t for me.”

“It was very brave of you to try, and at least now you know.”

“Guess that’s the silver lining.”

The boys noticed a smile on the your face, bringing one to their own. They found a little cafe open late, treating you to a drink, suggesting something warm. It was there they finally had a chance to take a good look at you. The adorable dress, the shy exterior, beautiful eyes and matching smile. The three of you found a table, sitting down to talk.

“I’m sorry.” Ten was flustered. “We never asked your name did we. So sorry.”

“I never told you, so I guess I’m at fault too. My name’s y/n.”

“What a lovely name.”

You blushed. “You guys are too nice.”

“So what do you do?” Johnny asked. “You seem like a student.”

“Yes. I’m still trying to figure out what to study though…”

“That’s alright, it’s good to try different things, figure out what fits.”

“Yeah, and what about you two?”

“I have a dance studio.” Ten said. “I teach and choreograph for events, it’s mostly freelance work really. And I help Johnny out when I have the time.”

“Yes, I have my own studio and funny enough it’s next door to Ten’s, except I focus on photography. Freelance work as well but I also provide dress up photos for tourists and others in town looking for fun.”

“Oh, so you have like a bunch of outfits?”

“Yup, I’m always working on updating and adding to my wardrobe, a few girls from town who’ve been by my studio sometimes ask to rent the dresses I have, guess that’s my side business.”

“Wow, that’s awesome, you guys seem to be living the dream.”

“You can say that, it’s really fun.”

“You should come by sometime.” Ten added. “I could show you some moves and Johnny can get some nice shoots, profile shots, head shots, pretty sure you’ll need those.”

“That’s very nice but I think the hot cocoa is the only bit of your generosity I’ll accept. You’ve been far too nice to a stranger. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to use the ladies room.”

The two watched you go, waiting till you were out of sight before glancing at each other. The rest of the shop was empty, so the place was theirs.

“I like her.” Johnny said. “Very adorable, and proper.”

“She looks lovely in that dress too, probably look even better in something we have with the proper makeup and accessories.”

“She’s smart though, we can’t just take her home, unless you want a challenge.”

“Wouldn’t be so bad, the last person to see her would have been the friend who ditched her at the party.”

“Yes, but there are cameras here, we’re on film together.”

“No one saw us leave together.”

“But the footage will always be here, and the staff have seen us. One missing persons poster they see and they’ll alert the authorities. Need I remind you it was you who suggested we not do anything to bring attention to ourselves.”

“Ugh, fine, not like we have anything on us anyway.”

“I have some at the studio.”

“What? Why? Wait, didn’t you just say no?”

“Yeah, but we can still have some fun, don’t you want pictures? Something for now.”

“This is why I love you.”

The two were about to share a kiss when they heard footsteps. Whether it was obvious or not they didn’t want to do anything to scare off their prey.

“Thanks again for the drink, but I do need to get back to my dorm. I can call a cab from here.”

“You’re gonna go just like that?” Johnny pouted playfully. “It’s still early, we thought maybe we’d show you the studio, it’d be just us and no need to worry about being interrupted.”

“That’s cool but maybe some other time.”

“Come on, pretty please.” Ten pleaded, clasping his hands together. “You can take a cab back later, besides our studio is closer to your campus, so you can save a little money.”

“Besides look at you, you’re all dressed up for a night of fun. You really should have one, well, it’s morning now but you get my point.”

They were both making silly pleading faces and noises. You were pretending to think it over when but you had already made up your mind, what they were proposing sounded really fun. You giggled and grabbed your drink.

“Okay fine.”

“Yes.” Ten cheered. “Let’s go!”

“This is gonna be fun, promise.”

They each took one of your hands and led you out back to the car. You seemed a lot more excited and comfortable around them now. It was a rather short drive to the studio, Johnny going over to his place and opening up.

“It’s really nice.”

“Thank you.” Johnny held the door open for you. “Ladies first.”

Ten glared as he went in after you, sticking out his tongue. Johnny turned the lights on, the front part seeming like a waiting area with a reception desk. He led you to the back where he had his work area.

“We can take pictures in what you’re wearing, but you’re more than welcome to look through my wardrobe for something else. Either way, you should let Ten do your makeup, I’ll set up.”

“Wow… this place is awesome…”

“I know.” Ten giggled. “I love it here.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You would have never imagined Johnny had a studio as wonderful as this. You were amazed by it all. Ten had grabbed your hand, taking you to the wardrobe, telling you to look around if you wanted to wear something else.

“I could help if you want.” He offered. “Help you find something that will look good on you.”

“Um… that would be nice. I don’t know much about fashion, this isn’t even my dress.”

“All the more reason.”

He asked for your size, going over to that part of the wardrobe. There was definitely a lot of clothes. You hadn’t asked about how long they had been in business, but it seemed like a long time. Ten had been talking about your eyes, your hair, and skin tone as he looked around for something, ultimately deciding you could take photos in multiple outfits.

After picking some clothes he pulled you along to the makeup area. You picked out what you wanted to wear first and Ten got to doing your makeup. You weren’t good at doing it yourself, and you never had someone else do it for you. The whole time he kept complimenting you, saying Johnny was going to love it as well. You were very impressed when you got the chance to take in his work.

“Wow, you guys must get a lot of customers.”

“Johnny does have appointments scheduled months in advance, but he has open slots everyday in case of walk-ins. More slots open during tourist season.”

“You guys got the business down.”

“Something like that, now, your outfit. You can use the dressing room over there.”

“Okay, thanks.”

“How’s it-”

“No!”

When Johnny had appeared Ten screamed and pushed him out, saying he couldn’t see you until you were properly dressed. Johnny laughed, but stayed out of the room, Ten telling you to head off and change. Once you were gone Ten let Johnny in as he organized up the makeup a bit and looked through the accessories.

“How does she look?”

“Incredible, you’re gonna love it.”

“Looking forward to it. Also, here.” Johnny handed Ten a bottle of water. “Make sure she drinks some, it’ll help loosen her up.”

“Thank you. Now go away, she’ll be back soon.”

“Alright, but hurry up I wanna see.”

“Patience! Now go.”

“I’m going.”

Ten ushered Johnny out and picked out the little trinkets he wanted you to wear. When you came back he had you spin around for him, giving you more compliments. He gave you some water to drink, figuring you were hot from the lights on the mirror. You gladly took it and drank some, feeling better. With the outfit finished, Ten led you out to the photography area. Johnny was immediately taken aback by your beauty, a huge grin on his face.

“You look absolutely stunning.”

“Oh please, you probably say that to every girl who comes here.”

“But I don’t mean it as much as I do now.”

Johnny took over from there, positioning you in front of the camera. He told you how to pose for the first few shots but then let you move as you pleased. You had been smiling and laughing the whole time, actually having fun, you couldn’t remember the last time you had felt that happy.

After each outfit, Johnny let you see the photos on his laptop. You were impressed as to how well he did, but also a little shy over how you looked. They kept saying you looked pretty, but you still couldn’t believe you actually looked that good. You got more into it as time went on, even going along with Johnny’s more scandalous suggestions for poses and clothes.

Although, the flash of the camera had started to bother you. You mentioned it to Ten but he said it was probably the heat of it all, having you finish up the water he gave you. The annoyance persisted, but you also didn’t want to stop. You did though, when you collapsed in front of the camera. Your head was spinning and you couldn’t think straight, but the flash of the camera continued.

You weren’t sure for how long, at some point Ten was by your side, holding you. He was saying something but you couldn’t make out the words. You tried to focus, your eyes glancing over at Johnny who was still behind his camera. The next flash filled your vision, everything bright for a moment before darkness swallowed you. 

♥♥♥♥♥

A sudden bump made you open your eyes and you found yourself laying in the back of Ten’s car, head in Johnny’s lap. You sat up slowly, looking around confused before a headache started to overtake you.

“Easy.” Johnny said. “You had a nasty fall.”

“What… what happened?”

“Too much time under the spotlight, you passed out, sorry. We were having such a good time, I forgot about the lights bearing down on you.”

“Yeah… yeah, the flash was starting to bother me. I should have said more about it.”

“You’re alright though, sorry again.”

“I’m fine… just a headache… where are we?”

“We’re taking you home.” Ten said. “We couldn’t let you take a cab in that state.”

“Ah, thanks.”

“No problem, hope you had fun before things went south.”

“I did, it was really fun, thanks.”

“I’m glad.” Johnny smiled. “I emailed you all the pictures before you passed out.”

“Cool, I’ll check them out later.”

Ten asked for your dorm address, Johnny giving you some more water. When the car stopped you got out but stumbled a bit. Johnny rushed out, offering to take you inside. You blushed, but accepted his help. He had one of your arms around him, helping you walk. He insisted on getting you all the way to your room, he wanted to lay you down in bed but you assured him you’d be fine and he didn’t need to go that far, you could bother your roommates for help.

“Thanks again for tonight… or this morning.”

“We should hang out again sometime. We added our numbers to your phone, so, you know, hit us up.”

“I’ll be sure to do that, and tell everyone about your incredible talents.”

“Thanks.”

“Good ni…” You laughed. “Good morning.”

“Get some sleep.”

“You too.”

You unlocked your door, thanks to his help since you were fumbling with the keys. You smiled and waved before closing the door, making your way to your bed and collapsing on it. You felt comfy as you melted into the sheets, glad to have had a good time, even if it was far from what you had imagined when you left the night before. You closed your eyes and fell asleep, not at all concerned that they had put you back in the clothes you had gone out with.

♥♥♥♥♥

Johnny made his way back to the car, Ten looking at the pictures they had just taken on his phone. He was smiling at each one, ignoring Johnny when he came back. The other leaned over to see the pictures, the photos going from normal to their own little private shots. After you had passed out they had continued for a while.

“So adorable.” Ten mumbled. “She was so soft to hold.”

“I’m mad it was mostly you.”

“You could have taken more with y/n.”

“Yes, but I still don’t completely trust your camera work.”

“Meanie.”

“We’ll work on it.”

“So, is this the one? We both like her.”

“Yes we do, and I know where her room is.”

“Good, but we need to take it slow, don’t forget that.”

“I know. Now.” Johnny leaned over and kissed Ten. “Been wanting to do that for a while.”

“You’re adorable too. Let’s go home, I did promise you a reward if we found someone tonight.”

“Oh, I am looking forward to that.”

“I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Johnny made his way to your dorm room, knocking. He was expecting you to open the door but instead your roommate opened the door.

“Oh, hello. I’m look-”

“I know you. You were at that party last night, pretty hot of you to track me down.”

“I’m actually looking for your roommate, y/n, I-”

“Y/n? Really? She totally disappeared last night, probably chickened out and-”

Johnny wasn’t listening, peering into the room seeing you lying in bed, curled up. He pushed his way into the room, pulling up the blankets.

“Didn’t even cover up properly.” He chuckled. “Maybe I did go over-”

You had felt a presence near you, and you knew it wasn’t your roommate. You groggily opened your eyes. At first you couldn’t make out a face, but then you saw Johnny. He smiled at you, but you weren’t expecting him, so you screamed, scrambling back and hitting your head on the wall.

“Oh shit, sorry.”

Johnny reached over to you, rubbing your head, such a soft smile on his face. You were glad to see him, but quickly started to question his presence.

“Wait, what are you doing here?”

“Keys.”

“What?”

“Earlier today, I helped you open the door, and took your keys by accident. I came to return them, figuring you’d be awake but… guess not. Sorry again.”

“You’re fine… I just wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon.”

“I know, me neither, but since I’m here, want breakfast?”

“What?”

“Okay, more like brunch… sorta. Ten has a class in a bit and I promised to get him some coffee on my way back, but after we can go get some food.”

“But what about you? Don’t you have a shoot?”

“I do have a lunch period you know.”

“Right.” You blushed. “That sounds cool, I’d like it.”

“Great, so put on some work out clothes and I’ll wait outside, don’t be too long.”

“I won’t.”

You waited till he left before smiling like an idiot. Any remaining drowsiness disappeared and you got out of bed, excitedly getting dressed. Your roommate stayed quiet, merely rolling their eyes and heading to shower.

Once you were ready you went out, Johnny waiting in the hall. You followed him out to his car, getting shotgun this time and stopping for some coffee before going to the studio. When Ten saw you he went out to greet you.

“Coffee and a present, how adorable.”

You blushed. “No, stop, Johnny just offered to bring me by so I can take one of your classes.”

“Well, you are dressed for it, come on then. My next class is in like ten minutes.”

This time you got to see Ten’s studio. It was just as big, one of the walls lined with mirrors. You’ve never really danced before, something you admitted to Ten so you could apologize in advance for your missteps. Eventually more people showed up, friendly with Ten and greeting you.

Ten was a good instructor, something you were grateful for. Since you were new and it was your first time he told you it was okay if you fell behind or missed some steps, but you did your best to keep up regardless. You had a lot of fun with his class too, seemed that both boys were great to hang out with. 

When it was over you laid on the floor, exhausted, but happy. Ten talked with the others for a while before they left, leaving just the two of you in the studio. He went over to you and sat down, smiling.

“Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, you’re a greate dancer, and a good teacher.”

“Thank you. Now why don’t we go find Johnny and-”

“What’s up guys?” Johnny walked into the studio from a side door that connects the two places. “All done I see.”

“Speak of the devil and they shall appear.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Let’s go get brunch, or whatever the time is.”

“Alright.” You sat up. “Can I get some help?”

You held your hands out and Johnny helped you to your feet. You smiled but immediately felt dizzy, collapsing into his arms. He stumbled a bit but held you up. Ten rushed over to get your water bottle, the other sitting you down again. You drank some water, apologizing.

“Sorry, that must have been quite a workout.”

“Yeah.” Ten chuckled. “Take it easy next time.”

“I will.”

You all sat together, waiting until you felt better and could stand. Once you were good you went out to get lunch, you insisted on paying your share but they refused to take your money. You did need to do homework so asked them to drive you home.

“Are you busy tomorrow?” Ten asked.

“Um, I have class in the morning, but after twelve I’m free. Why?”

“I thought you’d like to go shopping with us.”

“Shopping?”

“I’ve been wanting to add to my wardrobe.” Johnny chimed in. “And I’d like a third opinion, you’re a girl so you can help pick dresses and skirts, also, the cashiers won’t give us weird looks when we pay if you’re with us.”

“But won’t it look like you’re buying all that for me? I think you’d still get a weird look.”

“That look, I’d happily take.”

“You don’t have to.” Ten added. “Just a suggestion.”

“Where do you go shopping?”

“We go downtown.”

“Downtown? You must have a lot of money.”

“We do save most of it, so I guess we do.”

“Well… I’m not so sure, something can happen tomorrow so I’ll keep you updated.”

“Alright.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Nothing came up, as expected. So after class you texted Ten, telling him you were free if their shopping trip invitation was still on the table. Ten was happy to hear, telling you they’d pick you up in a little bit. You were excited, but you didn’t want to show it. You had to remind yourself this wasn’t anything special, you were just helping them pick out some clothes.

You started wondering if that was normal with friends, then again, did Ten and Johnny see you as a friend or like some acquaintance. The honk of a car pulled you out of your thoughts and you saw Johnny waving at you. You waved back and went over, thanking him for opening the door for you. Going downtown wasn’t something you did often, no money or time, so it was still a fascinating place to you.

Once they found parking you walked around with them, wondering what store you’d be going into. Johnny suddenly grabbed your hand and dragged you into a store. It was definitely nice, probably more on the expensive side. You looked around in awe, hoping you could try some on for fun. You subconsciously went off on your own, looking around at all the different clothes.

“Would you like something?” 

You jumped a bit when Ten was suddenly at your side. He apologized for frightening you, but you laughed it off.

“You’re okay, but I can’t possibly… I didn’t come here to shop, just give my opinion remember.”

“Oh come on, our treat.”

You didn’t get to refuse again as Ten took your hand and brought you towards the back. He asked one of the employees for help and you noticed the measuring tape around their neck. You pulled your hand away from Ten.

“Oh no, no, no, that’s not-”

“I can do it.” Ten offered. “I fix up dresses all the time, so I have to measure people, boys and girls.”

You blushed. “No, Ten, you don’t-”

“It’ll be fun.”

He asked the employee for the measuring tape and went over to you, putting your hands up. You giggled a bit, now in his clutches, so you let him continue.

“When I finish up you can pick something nice, don’t worry about the price tag.”

“Ten…”

“I’m serious, or I’ll pick something, already have your numbers memorized.”

“Okay fine, but I have to pay you back for this somehow.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do, I’ll feel guilty if I don’t. I can work in the studio or-”

“No.” Ten pinched your cheek. “You can pay me back by letting me see you in the dress and giving me a dance.”

“Fine, bu you pick the dress.”

“I can’t do-”

“I don’t know much about fashion, and I trust you’ll pick something I’ll look nice in.”

“You won’t look nice.”

“What?”

“You’ll look gorgeous.”

You looked away this time, unable to meet his eyes, but instead you met Johnny’s and you just turned a deeper shade of red. He came over with some clothes, thankfully not commenting on the blush, showing you some outfits and asking if you liked them. You felt a bit guilty over your answers, always asking Ten to take a look and give an opinion as well, you tended to agree with whatever he said.

“You should try somethings on.” Johnny suggested. “I can take some pictures, pretend you’re a rich girl.”

“Is that appropriate, isn’t this a place where you shouldn’t do that unless you’re buying.”

“Well we could-”

“No! A custom fitted dress is already too much, no more clothes.”

“Alright, alright, but don’t be scared to try things on okay, have fun.”

When Ten was done taking your measurements you took Johnny up on his suggestion, looking around the store and grabbing somethings you wanted to try on. You showed Johnny each outfit, it almost felt like you were back at his studio. Ten was nowhere to be seen, probably picking something out for you. You honestly didn’t even know how long you had stayed in the store, but you were enjoying yourself.

You wanted to go look around for Ten, curious as to what he was thinking to get you. When you tried to leave the dressing room you were suddenly pushed back in by Johnny. It was now the two of you in the small space. He had you pressed against the wall, his eyes looking deeply into yours. You swallowed nervously, for once actually starting to fear Johnny.

“You looked so cute in all those clothes.”

“I… I… thanks…”

“I’m quite sure you look just as cute without them.”

“Wa… what?”

He scoffed and leaned in close, but you turned away, hand on his chest. You were trying to control your breathing, his presence suffocating you.

“I… I thought you and Ten… were a thing…”

“We’re not exclusive.”

He grabbed your chin, turning you to face him and he leaned in again. The knocking at the door made him stop and you quickly took the chance to grab your things and rush out. You bumped into Ten, still shaky, pulling away from his attempts to touch you.

“Y/n, are you alright?”

“Fine. I’m fine, I just remembered I have something to do, so I need to go, now.”

“Oh, well, we can just-”

“No. No, you guys are busy, and this is important, I’m just gonna catch a cab.”

“We brought you out here, it’s not-”

“We’ll get you home.” Johnny stepped out of the dressing room. “It’s the least-”

“I’m good.”

You quickly rushed off, making your way out of the store, ignoring Ten’s words. You didn’t really know where you were going, just wanting to get away from the place and get a cab. Ten had caught up to you, pulling you back.

“Hey, don’t run off like that. You’re scaring me, is everything-”

“Fine.” You pulled away, trying for a cab again. “I just really need to go.”

“Y/n-”

A cab came over to you, making you feel relieved. You got the door open but Ten grabbed your arm again, his grasp tighter than ever before.

“Y/n-”

“I didn’t mean to intrude on your relationship.” You pulled away. “I’m sorry for causing trouble.”

You got into the cab, managing to take a breath, leaving Ten dumbfounded. You just wanted to get back to your dorm and forget about the incident.

♥♥♥♥♥

Ten watched you leave in the cab, standing there for a moment before storming back over to the store. Johnny was stepping out with bags in hand, Ten didn’t hesitate to slap him as hard as he could, even making heads turn. It was quiet between the two, Johnny slowly turning his head backa round. At this point Ten was very furious and didn’t care if they were out in public.

“First you overdid it at the studio! And now this! Are you being stupid or are you just thinking with your dick!”

“Ten-”

“I swear if you scared her off I am going to kill you!”

Ten slapped Johnny again before walking off. This time Johnny composed himself and quietly chased after Ten, walking behind him in silence. Even the drive home was quiet. He tried to apologize but Ten didn’t want to hear anything from him.

♥♥♥♥♥

After the shopping incident you went radio silent, and you were glad Johnny didn’t message you, but you were always anxious about Ten. Any time you got a notification you feared it would be him, and for a week it wasn’t, but you knew you’d hear from him eventually. You got out of a class when you had a call from him. You didn’t want to answer but you knew you couldn’t avoid him forever.

“Hello.”

“I’m sorry.” Ten stated. “I didn’t know Johnny was coming on to you. He can be an idiot sometimes, and has a bad habit of thinking with that thing between his legs.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle, holding the phone away from you. An apology was nice, although it was coming from the wrong person. Ten was calling out for you, and you got back on the call.

“Yes? Sorry, someone was asking for me.” You lied. “I appreciate the apology, but-”

“Oh I know, I shouldn’t be the one saying it, but Johnny was worried you wouldn’t answer him.”

“He’s probably right.”

“Well, he does want to apologize, and in person. Do you think you’d be alright with coming over to our place, a proper dinner. I bet you haven’t had a home cooked meal in a while.”

“I…”

“You don’t have to.” Ten quickly added. “We can go somewhere else or-”

“I’d like a home cooked meal. When and where?”

“Ah, good, I was hoping tomorrow, I’ll text you the address.”

“Alright, I’ll see you then.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You were nervous as you stared at the front door to Johnny and Ten’s house. You were still shaken up over Johnny’s actions from before but you didn’t want to leave things on such a bad note. You walked up the steps, it wasn’t surprising that they had a nice place. It seemed to be a two story house, perhaps a basement too. You rang the doorbell, waiting anxiously, getting more nervous when Johnny opened the door.

“Hi…” 

“Hey… I was… I…”

“Y/n.” Ten peeked his head into view, pushing Johnny away. “You’re here, so happy to see you.”

He pulled you into the house, excitedly showing you around. They had a really nice place, and dinner smelled delicious. You spent more time with Ten, Johnny being a little distant with good reason. There were still a few things that needed to be finished for dinner, which Ten took care of, so you were left with Johnny. He got you a drink, the two of you awkwardly waiting around in the living room.

“So…” Johnny began. “I’m sorry. I came at you… I was just thinking… okay I wasn’t thinking… but what I did was wrong, I scared you and just came on to you thinking you felt the same. That was wrong of me, I hope you can forgive me, or at least let me earn your forgiveness. You’re a really cool girl and I don’t wanna lose our friendship.”

“Did you cook tonight?”

“A bit yeah…”

“Well, I guess you can start your apology with food.”

“I will.”

The awkwardness in the atmosphere went away and you started to better enjoy the evening. Ten called you both over, and you helped to set up the table. It really had been so long since you had a home cooked meal, so it was so nice to eat with them. The food was delicious, and the company was just as great.

“So, what are your plans for school.” Ten asked. “Since it’s almost the end of the semester.”

“Oh, well, I didn’t want to bring it up so soon but I’m gonna transfer.”

“What.”

It went quiet, the boys freezing, but you didn’t notice, continuing your meal.

“Yeah. I have an idea on what I want to study, but I can’t pursue that here. I’ll come visit when I can, you guys are really cool.”

“I… I’ll get dessert.”

Johnny got up from the table, heading to the kitchen. Ten took a breath and set his utensils down, smiling at you.

“Transferring schools huh, that’s a big thing. You should probably focus on finals though.”

“I know, I’ve been looking at other schools the last few days. Kinda nervous to start over.”

“It’s not really starting over, more like trying something new. You already have the experience.”

“You’re really good with words, you’re honestly like the nicest person I’ve ever met.”

“Thank you, you’re too kind.”

“And here we are.”

Johnny came back, setting dessert on the table and serving you. Ten was the chef, but Johnny was the one who had worked on dessert. It was tasty, so he was off to a good start with his apology. You would have asked for seconds but you started to feel sick.

“Um… excuse me for a moment…”

You got up and made your way to the bathroom. When you shut the door you realized you were shaking. You grabbed onto the sink, trying to calm yourself down but you had no idea what was going on. You managed to splash some water in your face, but it didn’t help. Eventually there was a knock at the door, Ten’s voice on the other side.

“Y/n, are you alright in there?”

“Ye… yeah, I’ll be out in a sec.”

You took a deep breath and made your way out. You struggled a bit with the door knob but managed to open the door. Ten seemed worried but you smiled to ease his concern. It didn’t help much since you took one step and then collapsed in his arms.

♥♥♥♥♥

Ten was startled when you collapsed, holding you and sliding down to the ground. He was scared, looking you over, seeing that you had merely passed out. You snuggled into his arms, the shakiness fading away. Ten couldn’t help but smile down at your sleeping form, but footsteps snapped him out of his daze.

“JOHNNY!”

The boy peeked into the hall, a shy smile on his face, but Ten’s glare quickly destroyed it. Johnny sulked over, feeling embarrassed.

“Did you drug her dessert?”

“Yes.”

“WHY!”

“You heard her, she’s transferring. We both like her, and I saw the way your smile dropped when she mentioned leaving. We can’t just let her go.”

“Yes, but we still had time to figure something out!”

“I have a plan.”

“Johnny.”

“I’m serious, it’s a good one, and it also involves me doing something I really don’t want to, so it’ll be my punishment too. I fucked up at the store, so let me make it up to you, let me give you y/n sooner than expected.”

Ten stared down at you again, gently caressing your cheek. You whined, but leaned into his touch. He chuckled, giving you a quick forehead kiss.

“What’s the plan?”


	3. Chapter 3

As you slowly came to, a million questions ran through your head. You vaguely remembered dinner at Johnny and Ten’s house, maybe you had a few drinks and passed out. They knew where you lived, Johnny knew which key was to your dorm, maybe they took you home. Then you looked around, not recognizing the room you were in. Some soft light illuminated the room, and you could make out a coffee table with some chairs and a door. You were about to get up when you heard the door open, seeing Ten walk in. You were relieved to see a familiar face. 

“Good to see you’re awake.”

You felt a bit better with him there now. He brought in a food tray, setting it down on a coffee table near the bed. He approached you, smile on his face. Since he was comfortable you must still be in his house or something, just in another room.

“What happened?”

“After dinner you passed out, I was very worried, but you’re okay now.”

“Oh… okay, where am I?”

“My house, nice and safe.”

“Okay… and who…” You noticed you were in different clothes. “… did you… change my clothes?”

“You’re really beautiful.”

Ten softly ran a hand through your hair, brushing some of it behind your ear. He caught you off guard, and you froze.

“Ten…”

“Hm?”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing. You must be hungry.”

Ten grabbed the food tray and brought it over to you. It was breakfast food, so you must have been out all night long. You were hungry and about to grab the utensils, but Ten beat you to it, trying to spoon feed you. You just stared at him.

“Come on, open wide.”

“Um…”

“Come on.”

“I need to go.”

“Y/n you need to eat.”

“I’m going home.”

“You are home.”

“What? No, no, I need to go.”

It was an understatement to say you were concerned, you were scared. He was so calm, and you started to realize you were actually locked up wherever you were. You were trying to get out of bed but Ten didn’t want you to. In your struggle you wound up spilling the food. Ten jumped back, quick to get on the bed and make sure you weren’t injured or hurt in anyway.

“Did you spill anything on you?”

“Don’t touch me!”

You shoved Ten back, trying to get out of bed but he wound up pinning you down. You swallowed nervously, holding back your tears, and for the time being quieting your screams.

“Relax sweetheart, you’re okay, nothing to worry about. We’re going to take care of you.”

You shook your head, about to say something when he pressed his lips against yours. You froze again but were quick to notice him loosen his grip. You use that to your advantage, throwing him off of you and scrambling out of bed. There was only one door so you knew where to go. You frantically grabbed the door knob, but it was locked.

“No! No! No!”

You suddenly felt a sting in your side, seeing a needle being pulled out. Ten turned you around and softly pinned you to the wall.

“Breathe, you’re okay.”

“What… what are you doing…”

“Sh, it’s okay.”

You started feeling drowsy, Ten leading you back to the bed and laying you down. You had spilled some of the food on your clothes, you didn’t care but Ten did. You could barely move, so it wasn’t hard for Ten to undress you, going into the bathroom and coming back with a wet rag to clean your skin.

You were practically exposed except for the panties. Afterwards he dressed you into something warmer, although the sweater was too big for you. So it was clearly one of theirs. Ten climbed on top of you, posing you and taking pictures with his phone. He giggled, talking to himself about how beautiful you were.

“Johnny’s going to love these.”

“Hm…”

“Have you ever had a boyfriend?”

“I… I won’t say… anything…”

“Of course not, you’re staying right here sweetheart.”

“Please…”

“Now. I need to clean up this mess and get you some food for your belly.” He playfully poked your stomach. “I’ll be right back.”

It took a while but you eventually managed to sit up, trying to get out of bed again but every movement was a struggle. You wound up falling back and curling up. You wanted to take the sweater off but you didn’t want to be exposed again. Ten didn’t say much when he came back, just cleaning up, and kissing your head.

“Johnny should be home soon, I bet he can’t wait to see you.”

He left again, and this time around you could see him pull out some keys from his pocket to unlock the door. You were still dazed but you needed to get up. Johnny wasn’t home, so you needed to do something now, or else it’d be harder to escape. You were still hungry, so when Ten came back you had to eat to get your strength. After that you’d have to figure something else out. You closed your eyes, wanting to get some sleep, hoping that would help the drugs pass. 

♥♥♥♥♥

Johnny was woken up by his phone ringing, rolling over in bed to grab it off the floor. He saw who was calling and walked out of the room, leaving the door open a bit, standing out in the hall. It was still early so no one was around.

“Morning gorgeous.”

“Did you seriously just wake up?” Ten scolded. “You should have been home by now.”

“I know I know, the bitch was just a handful.”

“How far did you go?”

“Let’s just say I need to clean my dick, a deep cleaning if you know what I mean.”

“A warm shower should do the trick.”

“I’m gonna need more than that.”

“Well, there’s a pretty girl waiting for you at home.”

“Yeah? Has she woken up?”

“Yup.”

“How’d that go?”

“As expected, she was scared, had to give her a little something to calm her down. She got a bit dirty too, spilled breakfast, but I took care of it. Did you see the pictures I sent you?”

“No, hold on a second.” Johnny checked his phone. “She looks adorable.”

“I know, you’re sweater looks perfect on her. Now, when will you be home? It better be soon or I’ll have fun without you.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Then do what you went there to do and come home.”

“Alright, alright, make sure she eats.” 

“I got it, now hurry home, love you.”

“Love you, give her a kiss for me.”

“I will.”

Johnny ended the call and peeked back into the room, the girl was still asleep, so he didn’t need to worry about anything. He snuck back into the room, staring at the girl, disgusted with himself, but it was necessary. He got his clothes on, reaching into his bag and going over to the other bed, your old bed back in the dorm. He slipped some things and your keys under your pillow, being sure not to leave any prints. He was on his way out when the girl woke up.

“Leaving so soon?”

“I thought I tired you out, you got a lot of stamina.”

“Well you know, always ready for seconds.”

“Good to know, but I gotta go.”

“Come on, let’s-”

“I’ll call you.”

“But you don’t have number?”

“I know where you live.”

Johnny winked and headed out, rolling his eyes. At least he was done and wouldn’t need to come back. He made his way off the campus, passing some students, still feeling dirty over last night, but it was necessary. He couldn’t wait to go home.

♥♥♥♥♥

You woke up when Ten shook you, helping you sit up. He set the tray down again, trying to feed you. You weren’t going to fight this time, eating at his pace. He was happy, unlike you, but you forced a smile so he wouldn’t suspect anything.

“It’s good right?”

“Yeah…”

“And you ate all of it. I’m so proud.”

“Thanks.”

“If you want to go back to sleep you can.”

Ten grabbed the tray and got up but you quickly grabbed his shirt. He looked back at you and chuckled, setting the tray down.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“Don’t go… I don’t want to be alone…”

“I won’t be gone long.”

“Please…”

“Okay, okay. Let me just put this on the table.”

He grabbed the tray off the bed and put it on the coffee table, then got into bed, pulling you into his lap. You knew you needed to act and fast, but you were still trying to figure out what to do.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m so confused…”

“About what?”

“Everything…”

Ten was playing with your hair, your chest against his. You didn’t look at him, not wanting to meet his eyes and see just how crazy he was. Your eyes drifted over to the food tray, you could use that as a weapon, you just needed to get to it first. You took a breath, needing to lower his defenses, and you had an idea. You prepared yourself and then kissed Ten.

He was surprised this time, and that’s all you needed. You shoved him back and rushed off the bed. You were quick to grab the tray, and turned around to slap Ten with it. You got him right in the face, knocking him back. You went through his pockets and grabbed the keys, kicking him for good measure and getting to the door.

You unlocked it, quick to get out and then turn around and make sure he couldn’t follow you. Once outside you noticed you were in some basement, a few boxes around. For a moment you noticed a bunch of girl clothes in some boxes but that wasn’t your concern. You found the stairs and ran up them, finding the door at the top locked. You tried some of the other keys on the ring until you got it, finding yourself back in the house.

It was definitely Johnny and Ten’s place, which made your skin crawl. You vaguely remembered the house, but you had time to find your way out. You headed towards what seemed to be the front. You were about to open the door when it unlocked before your eyes. You panicked, knowing it was Johnny who was coming home. It dawned on you that maybe you could get out the back door so you ran. The sound of the door opening scared you and you stumbled around a corner, tripping and falling to the floor.

“Ten? Are you alright?”

You got to your feet and tried the back door, which was locked as well. You swore under your breath and unlocked it, getting it a bit open before a hand slammed it shut and you were turned around. You stared up at Johnny, panting. You were about to scream but he was quick to cover your mouth.

“What are you doing up here baby? And where’s Ten?”

You started crying, out of fear, and also over the fact that your foot was throbbing. He was muffling your sobs, keeping you pinned as well, and taking the keys from you. He put them away and then picked you up. You started thrashing about, managing to get away from him and run for the door again.

“Y/n!”

This time he got his arm around you throat, and then it became hard to breath. You clawed at his arm, trying to get him to let go, desperate for air, but he didn’t budge.

“Sh, sh, sh, stop fighting, you’re only making things worse.”

The edge of your vision was becoming black and you went limp. That’s when he loosened his grip, properly carrying you in his arms and taking you back downstairs. You whined, barely conscious, but he just chuckled, kissing your head. He set you down on a chair they had down there. You were trying to get back up but were still light headed. Your eyes were drawn again to the boxes, and you noticed your clothes among them. Johnny got the door open and Ten ran into his arms.

“Are you okay?”

“Where’s y/n? Is she okay?”

“She’s okay, she’s over there.”

“Oh thank goodness.” Ten rushed over to you, grabbing your head. “What did you give her?”

“I had to choke her out a bit.”

“You did what! What the fuck is wrong with you!”

Ten looked at your neck, checking for bruises. He growled, knowing if there were bruises they would show up tomorrow. He was injured as well but ignored that, more focused on you.

“Sweetheart are you okay?”

You tried to talk but your throat still hurt so you just pulled away from his touch. Ten glared at Johnny again, the boy crossing his arms and lowering his head.

“I swear this is why you aren’t allowed to be alone with the girls. Let’s get you back to your room okay sweetheart.”

Ten helped you back to your feet but noticed you limping. Another glare at Johnny, and this time he picking you up again and got you into bed. Ten looked you over again, noticing the sprained ankle. He got something to wrap your foot with, kissing your head.

“Can you take a look at yourself now?” Johnny asked. “What happened to you?”

“She hit me with the food tray.”

“Dude what the hell!”

“I’m fine. Maybe some bruises, but you…” Ten punched Johnny’s shoulder as hard as he could. “Hurt her! You’re fucken lucky you didn’t break anything!”

“I’m sorry okay! She was opening the backdoor when I got here, I didn’t have anything on me so I needed to calm her down the old fashioned way.”

“Choking her out wasn’t the best option!”

“I’m sorry. You could have given her a higher dosage you know.”

“I don’t know how much to give her without going over. I haven’t gotten the chance to do a proper check up. Now can we move on to something else, did you plant the evidence?”

“Yes. It’s all done, and I need that warm shower.”

“Then go take it.”

“When we’re done here, and after you patch yourself up.”

“Fine, but my yelling isn’t over.”

“Oh I know.”

You laid in bed, trying to curl up but Ten gave you something like before, making sure he could get some lotion on your neck and the rest of you.

“You’ll be okay baby, and Johnny’s gonna need to make it all better again right?” He chuckled. “Get some rest.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“Can’t believe she hit you.”

The boys were in the kitchen, Johnny pressing an ice pack against Ten’s face as he grabbed things from the med kit.

“I’m fine. She’s still got a lot of spark in her, and she almost got out. Which is something we need to make sure doesn’t happen again.”

“I know, and I need to be kinder.”

“Yeah, cause now she’s scared of you, again.”

“Should we even keep her then?” Johnny asked. “She’s a lot more trouble than we thought.”

“Don’t like the challenge?”

“I do, I’m just saying. You could have seriously gotten hurt. None of the others ever fought back like that.”

“Which makes her all the more worth it. You know I do more than just dance, and I’ve always wanted someone like her.”

“Right, and you need to teach me more on how this all works.”

“I will. For starters you need to stop with the rash and aggressive approach. She’ll wind up traumatized.”

“I know, I know, I was just worried about her being up here with you nowhere to be found. She means a lot to you, I couldn’t let her get away.”

“I suppose that was necessary but let’s make sure it won’t be again. She’s only been here a while but given how she’s been, there’s no point delaying anymore.”

“Agreed.”

“And speaking off, the boxes in the basement, you need to wash those clothes and take them to the studio. We can go tomorrow and I can grab the things I picked out for her while we are at it.”

“But she looks good in my sweater.”

“And she’ll look better in the one we got her.”

“Fine.”

“And remember she is to stay in this house until the reports go through.”

“I know, this isn’t the first time we’ve done this.”

“Just reminding you.”

“I should remind you, you’re the one who got hit in the head.”

“Keep bringing it up and I’ll show you what it felt like.”

“Pass.”

“Then behave.”

“Will do.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You opened your eyes feeling drowsy again. You wanted to scream but your throat hurt so you refrained. You thought you’d still be in bed, but you quickly noticed you were sitting at the table, the dining table upstairs. Your first instinct was to get up, but you found out your legs were tied to the chair, hands tied to your sides and a gag in your mouth.

Johnny and Ten were nowhere in sight, but you could hear noises behind you, in the kitchen. The table before you was set, and even with the blinds closed, you could tell it was dark out. You had passed a whole day trapped there. You started sobbing through the gag, but quickly turned around those feelings, trying to break out of the chair.

You couldn’t see it, but you had felt that there was something on your head, like a crown, but not completely closed. The two ends were big, round maybe, and pressed against either side of your temple. Your struggling caught their attention but they didn’t come to you, instead you stopped when you were electrocuted.

You were panting behind the gag, having a moment of clarity before the fog rolled back. That’s when Johnny and Ten came over, putting some other dishes on the table, a bowl of soup placed before you. After a moment you looked up at them, seeing how they acted, as if you were their guest and not tied up to a chair with a shock crown on your head.

“The soup should be good for your throat.” Ten reached over to the gag. “If you scream, it will hurt, do I make myself clear?”

You nodded shyly, holding back your tears. It was nice to get the gag off, but you just wanted to leave. You tried shaking your head, hoping the crown would fall off, but instead you got another shock. This time you were shaking.

“It won’t fall off if you do that.” Johnny commented. “So don’t bother.”

“Please…” You mumbled. “I won’t tell anyone… I just want to go home…”

“You are home.”

“Come on, you need to eat. Today’s activities caused you to miss lunch, so open wide.” You leaned back. “Come on now, Johnny made this especially for you.”

Another shock forced you to open your mouth, it finally dawned on you that there were consequences for not doing what they wanted. You swallowed nervously but had some soup. You weren’t going to admit it was good, so you’d just eat quietly.

“There’s a good girl.”

“You guys… you’re insane…”

“Don’t say that.” Johnny said. “You’re going to hurt our feelings.”

“You’ll get comfortable in time.”

“And you’ll be a very good girl for us.”

“You’re going to be our very good girl.”

A few silent tears rolled down your cheeks. You didn’t have the strength to scream, so you just sat there. Johnny wiped away the tears, kissing your cheek.

“Baby don’t cry, it’s going to be okay, as long as you behave, you’ll be so happy.”

They were both delusional, and for a while you thought maybe you could have some good friends, but you should have known. After what Johnny pulled you should have known trying to fix things would be a bad idea. All you could do was hope to be found once someone, anyone, hopefully, noticed you were missing. Until then you just had to endure this hell.


	4. Chapter 4

You stared up at the ceiling, bored, the music playing merely filling the room, becoming part of the silence. You looked over at the door, it’s not that you missed them, every moment with them scared you and hurt you, but it was the loneliness that was killing you. Locked up in their basement for hours at a time, no clock, and you didn’t want to count the seconds yourself.

At first you thought you had a chance, but you had finally given up. After the initial fights you figured you could finally learn how to pick a lock, since that was the only thing that was standing in your way. Of course that didn’t happen, something a lot worse did, something you would have never imagined.

“I made you some tea for your throat.”

Ten held up the cup for you, pressing it against your lips and tilting it forward. He knew when to stop so you wouldn’t burn yourself or choke. It was really good against your throat but you weren’t going to say that, you weren’t going to talk to them. Of course Ten was the one who came down and not Johnny, he had always been kinda scary to you and he just kept confirming it, Ten knew it too.

After feeding you, Ten checked your injuries, glad to see that you only had minor bruises, gently rubbing some ointment on you. It was weird to have him touch you so intimately, a stranger, but you weren’t going to complain, not wanting to give him any of your attention. He didn’t seem to mind though, probably expecting your silence, especially after what happened.

The intimacy didn’t stop with the lotion, Ten bringing over a skirt and tank top. It was a weird combination of clothing, for him that is, you’d wear it no problem. He asked you to spin for him but you stayed in bed, staring down at the floor. He did eventually give up and sit down next to you, brushing some hair behind your ear.

“Johnny’s really sorry. He just didn’t want you to leave so soon. We do have to go, but Johnny will come by later for lunch okay, so be good.”

He kissed your head and left the room, although he came back with something. You really didn’t want to give them a reaction, but you crawled away, wanting to run when you saw what he had, a straight jacket. You scrambled off the bed and hid under it, hearing Ten’s laughter. He placed the jacket on the bed and knelt down.

“Baby come on, I have to get to the studio, don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

You refused to move though, and he sighed, standing back up and leaving. You didn’t move at first, hoping he wasn’t going to come back, but that was too good to be true. When he returned he wasn’t alone, Johnny was with him. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what would happen next. Johnny reached under the bed and grabbed your legs, dragging you out, you couldn’t help but scream.

“Sh, baby, quiet, you’re fine.”

“Let me go!”

“Stop it. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Johnny pinned you on the bed, helping Ten get that straight jacket on you despite your squirming. It was stupid to beg, but you didn’t like the idea of being left in that.

“Please! Please, I won’t try anything!”

“We know that.” Ten smiled. “We just don’t want you to get hurt while we’re gone.”

It felt horrible as your hands were pinned against your chest, feeling every belt tighten, making you panic. Ten was trying to calm you but you kept shaking your head, pleading for them not to leave you like that.

“You’ll be safe and sound.” He kissed your head. “We won’t be gone for so long.”

“This isn’t right!”

“It’s for your own good.” Johnny kissed your cheek. “Come on babe, we don’t want to be late.”

“Yeah. Take care.”

“No… no, no, no!”

You managed to get out of bed, stumbling on your feet and trying to follow them but the door shut, and you were left alone. You pressed yourself against it, screaming for them to come back, your voice eventually going hoarse. You slid down to the floor, sobbing, eventually thrashing around in the straight jacket. You couldn’t help but feel so lost, so broken. You were in a straight jacket, something meant for those who were deemed insane, you never thought you’d wear one.

♥♥♥♥♥

You eventually stopped with the tears, managing to get on your feet and sitting down in bed. It was good to cry, get all those emotions out, but you needed to focus. You had always heard that it was possible to get out of a straight jacket, so you weren’t entirely stuck, you just needed to figure it out. You couldn’t move much but that didn’t stop you from trying, twisting and turning your body, rolling around in bed and then falling to the floor.

You kept at it, even after you got tired, only stopping when you heard the door open, realizing how much time had passed. Johnny came in, and the smell of food reminded you that you were in fact hungry. You looked away from him, staring at the floor, and he slowly approached. He put the tray down, going over and kneeling down, fixing up your hair. It was probably obvious what you had been up to, but he made no comment, just cleaning you up.

“Are you hurt?” You shook your head. “Good. Now come on, you must be hungry.”

He helped you onto the couch, pulling the coffee table closer. The one thing that always sent chills up your spine was the fact that neither of them ever seemed to get mad at you. When you thought they would, they were just disappointed, or amused, and that made it worse. You ate without causing a fuss, your hunger, and exhaustion giving you no good reason to try anything.

Honestly you just wanted to finish so he could leave and you could continue where you left off, you swore you could get there. Johnny didn’t say much, which you were kind of grateful for, but you had something to say, and you felt a bit nervous. As he was making his way out you spoke up, and it was annoying to see the happiness on his face for hearing you say his name.

“Johnny…”

“Yes?”

“I… I need to pee…”

“Okay.”

He set the tray down and sat down in front of you, reaching over to undo the belts. You thought it was weird for him to do it that way but there was a reason for it. Once you felt your arms slouch down his hands were on your shoulders.

“I would hate to hurt you again.” He whispered. “So don’t try anything.”

He pulled back and got the jacket off. You got up and made your way to the bathroom, you didn’t want to go back out, but you rather not upset him and lose bathroom privileges. When you got out he was waiting for you with the straight jacket in hand.

“Wait… wait I’ll be good.”

“That’s not how this works baby.”

“Please… it’s uncomfortable…”

“Just until dinner.”

“No!”

“Don’t be like this.”

“I’m not crazy! I don’t need that! Johnny please!”

“Y/n, last chance.”

“No!”

“Ten’s gonna get pissed if I hurt you.” He dropped the jacket. “So let’s not get too fighty.”

You didn’t have much of anywhere to run, but you did, although it’s not like you got far. Johnny got his arms around you quickly and picked you up off the ground. You kicked and screamed, but he just pinned you down in bed, his hand on your back pushing you down into the mattress with as little force as possible. You kept trying to get away but then you felt the prick of a needle.

“Johnny!”

“Sh, you’re probably tired from trying to get out of the jacket all morning so getting some sleep should help.”

Once he was sure you wouldn’t be able to fight back he flipped you onto your back, getting you into the jacket. All you could do was whimper, already feeling the discomfort. He sat you up and fastened the belts, kissing your head.

“Sweet dreams.”

“Wait…”

He laid you down in bed, tucking you in under the sheets. You tried to reach for him but forgot your arms were restrained. He laughed when he saw you lazily roll over. He didn’t say anything else though, leaving, the sound of the door closing echoing in your mind. Now you were just alone with whatever fragments of a thought you could construct.

♥♥♥♥♥

At some point you did actually fall asleep, waking up as you felt a hand on your face, caressing your cheek. You slowly opened your eyes, seeing Ten. He wasn’t aware that you had woken up, merely admiring you, his other hand on your leg, and then you realized it was trailing up your skirt. The panic made you squirm and he realized you were awake, moving his hands away as if he wasn’t doing anything.

“Hello there sleepy head. Did you sleep well?”

“…” 

“Well, Johnny volunteered to make dinner tonight, don’t worry though, I’ll go check on him in a bit, make sure he doesn’t mess anything up. In the meantime, we can watch some TV.”

For a second you thought he was going to take you upstairs, that maybe you could figure something out, but then he grabbed a remote from the coffee table, one you had never seen before. A TV came down from the ceiling, and a part of you thought you were hallucinating. He opened up some app and put on a show, going over to help you up and bringing you over to the couch. You hoped he’d take the straight jacket off, you were wrong.

He had you leaning against him, playing with your hair and watching TV. It was a very normal thing couples did, but you couldn’t just relax, you were still trying to figure out his angle. Although even that was hard as the sedative was still doing its thing. Ten made no comment on it, he didn’t seem upset either, so you guess between the two of them that was okay. A part of you wanted to go back to sleep, let the drugs pass, but you were a bit worried about what Ten would do with you if you were unconscious.

“Oh, I need to pick out what you’re going to wear.”

He got up, laying you down on the couch, draping a blanket over you and leaving the room. You kind of wished you could grab the remote, change the channel or turn off the TV, but the straight jacket was just a nightmare. After a while you felt more like yourself and got up, going to the door and pressing your ear against it. You couldn’t hear anything, not surprising, but you were up and alone so you tried once again to get out of that jacket.

You failed though, miserably, crashing to the floor and hitting your head. The world was spinning, but you were done trying, so you stayed there. Eventually your thoughts drifted off and you wondered if anyone would find you. Surely someone would file a missing persons report, but the thought was always there that it wouldn’t happen. This town wasn’t your home, you were just some college student. Anyone would think you just left, but that wasn’t the case.

Would the boys even be suspects, especially since no one really knew you were hanging out with them. No one was even close to you at school, and the idea of being found started to become less and less of a possibility. When the door opened you looked over, seeing that Ten was back. He was perplexed as to why you were on the floor, but you seemed fine so he didn’t ask, just turning off the TV.

He got you on your feet, taking you out of the room. Again you thought you’d go upstairs, but he had mentioned dressing you, and took you to another part of the basement. It was this small little photo studio, and he sat you down in front of the mirror. He tied your legs to the chair and took off the straight jacket, your hands tied to the arm rest. You didn’t care, just glad to be out of that jacket again, but then he put that shock crown on you.

It’s not like you planned to misbehave, but the crown was certainly an incentive to be good. Ten started with some makeup and hair, happily humming while he dolled you up. When he finished that he untied your arms and took off your shirt, at least you were in a bra. He got you into a nice shirt, then untied your legs and had you get into another skirt. You were then led over to stand in front of the camera, Ten taking some pictures.

“Ten! Food’s ready!”

“Coming!” He took one last picture. “Let’s go.”

He took your hand and led you upstairs to the kitchen. They sat on either side of you, your hands and legs tied down again, the two taking turns feeding you. They treated you like a child, moreso talking with each other as if they didn’t have a girl tied up at the table.

“I heard a commotion from your place earlier, what was that about?”

“Oh, I was teaching a dance for this girls sweet sixteen and some of the boys didn’t want to participate.”

“How did that go?”

“I told them they had five minutes to get their act together or else I’d rework the choreo to exclude them, which I know would upset their parents since that was the only reason they were there.”

“Damn. Threatening aren’t you.”

“I’m a dance instructor not their friend.”

You might have said something, but you were more afraid of that crown than anything else. They seemed perfectly fine, even if you didn’t talk to them. They had no problem staring at you, admiring your beauty, you wanted to cry, but you were sure that would upset them. After dinner you didn’t want to go back down, staying in your chair despite being untied.

“Baby it’s time to go to sleep.” Johnny teased. “You already had dessert.”

You didn’t meet his eyes, Ten off in the kitchen doing dishes. He wasn’t going to let the game go on so he grabbed your arm and dragged you down the hall. You couldn’t help but scream, trying to break free.

“Y//n, come on now, you need to sleep.”

“Let me go!”

“Stop this before you get hurt.”

“I said. Let. Me. G-”

You kept tugging at him, even as he pulled you along, getting more aggressive when he opened the basement door. You managed to get out of his grip, and stumbled down a few steps. You might have fallen and gotten seriously hurt, but Johnny managed to grab you before you did, pulling you into his arms. You were shaking, well aware of what could have happened.

“Sh, you’re okay, you’re okay.”

He picked you up and took you down the rest of the way, getting you into your room. You didn’t want to let go of him when he laid you down in bed. He chuckled, peppering your face with kisses, tickling you. You laughed, despite everything.

“This is why you don’t fight us baby, you’ll get hurt.”

You pouted and shoved him away. He laughed and got you up, helping you get the makeup off, and then into some pajamas. You probably would have told him you could do it yourself but the crown was still on, and you were still shaken up over nearly dying. He made no comment on that though, just wanting to make sure you were okay. A part of you dreaded the straight jacket but that wasn’t going to be a thing for the night.

♥♥♥♥♥

That’s how it was for the most part. Ten with breakfast in the morning, dressing you in a skirt and tank top, then getting you into the straight jacket. Johnny would come by with lunch, and depending on who was making dinner, the other would dress you for the evening. You still tried to get out of that jacket, puffing your chest out so you could have some extra slack to move, but still it did you no good.

Eventually they started playing some music for you, while they were gone the speakers in the room played some calm and soothing instrumental, which just upset you, given that it was pretty much the exact opposite of your mood. As your struggle continued your frustration only grew until it hit a breaking point. You screamed, collapsing to the floor, tears streaming down your face, you cried until your throat burned, hopelessness engulfing you.

At some point you got yourself back on your feet, taking a deep breath. You couldn’t let them win, you had to be strong. So you were on your best behavior when they were around, fake smiles and all. You were waiting for dinner, cause that’s when you wanted to make your move. It had been almost a week, by then it only made sense the police would be looking for you. They may be scary but clearly not that smart.

“Open wide.”

You glared. “You’re not gonna get away with this.”

“Is that so?” Johnny chuckled. “Enough of the silent treatment? Tired of struggling with that jacket?”

“You’re both idiots.”

“Oh… what a mouth on you tonight.” Ten smiled. “Kinda love it, so tell me, how are we idiots?”

“You kidnapped me! Drugged me! Been drugging me! The police will be, are, looking for me! When you get found out you’re going to prison for life!”

They both started laughing, a lot. You kept your cool but you were not liking how the situation had turned. While they did that you started pulling on your restraints, but were quickly met with a shock, and their attention on you.

“That’s cute baby, but no one’s looking for a dead girl.”

“What?”

“Oh that’s right we haven’t mentioned it yet, let me show you.” Johnny pulled out his phone. “You remember your roommate right? Bitch, needy, not at all satisfying, we had a little chat a couple of days ago, you’ll love it.”

Johnny played a voice recording on his phone, you could make out his voice and the voice of your old roommate. It made you nervous.

_“Room seems kinda empty? What happened to your roommate.”_

_“Oh that… honestly kinda fucked up. She killed herself.”_

_“What?”_

_“Yeah, I didn’t see her around anymore, a classmate came by asking about her in regards to some project. Heard her phone ring one day and found it under her pillow with her keys. After the call I noticed that note on her phone, freaked me the fuck out, took it to the police.”_

_“Oh shit, then what happened?”_

_“You know, investigation and stuff but like, no body, just the note and I mean no one knows what happened, or really who the fuck she was. Honestly feel kinda bad, I tried to be her friend but she was always such a loner. Maybe I should have seen it coming. It’s sad.”_

_“So sad.”_

_“But let’s not dwell on that. After all-”_

“And that’s enough of that.” Johnny put his phone away. “So you see-”

“… you killed me…”

“Don’t worry you’re going to be-”

You couldn’t breathe anymore, still trying to process what you had just been told. They were trying to talk to you, to say something, but you couldn’t hear them. Your eyes were ringing as it all just pieced together. No one was coming, you were trapped, and they were probably going to kill you at some point.

“Y/n! Breathe.”

Ten undid the restraints, grabbing your face, but that was his mistake. As soon as he grabbed you, touched you, that’s when you snapped. You jumped out of your chair and pinned him to the ground, your hands tightly around his throat. You were angry, scared, confused, afraid, and it all just blended together as it settled in, as what they did settled in. You weren’t dead, but one of them sure was gonna be.

Every time the crown went off you just screamed, the tears falling down your face, not letting go of Ten. Johnny eventually managed to pull you off of him, Ten taking in a deep breath. You screamed, thrashing a lot worse than before, Johnny falling to the ground while he held you back. Ten scrambled to his feet, grabbing a remote and increasing the voltage on the crown before using it, and holding it down longer.

You cried out in agony and when it stopped you slumped back in Johnny’s arms, dazed. He grabbed your face so you could look at him, making sure you were alright before putting you on the floor and running over to Ten, checking on him. You laid there, twitching, the tears pooling up on the floor, sobbing between breath.

“Holy shit, are you okay.”

“I’m…” Ten coughed. “Ah, I’m fine. Your stupid fucken theatrics were great though.”

“You agreed to the idea!”

“On the fake suicide! Not scaring her to death like that! We could have told her in a less traumatizing way. And you told me you didn’t need to go back to that cunt!”

“She probably wouldn’t have believed us if we simply told her.”

“There are other ways-” Ten started coughing again, grabbing a drink. “I need some fucken tea. And take her downstairs before she gets hurt and if you so much as cause anymore trouble I swear you are sleeping on the couch tonight.”

You were curled up on the floor, barely aware of the other two. Let alone of Johnny picking you up and carrying you downstairs. You were still shaking in his arms, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He laid you down, upset when you flinched over him taking the crown off but it was to be expected. He was quiet on his way out, rushing upstairs to Ten.

Ten was boiling some water, cleaning up the kitchen. Johnny hugged him from behind, kissing his head. The two stood there in silence, Johnny gently touching the others neck. Your grip had been strong, no doubt there was going to be bruises. They both went back to themselves when the kettle was ringing.

“How is she?”

“You might have overdone it with the shock.”

“I needed to use the extra voltage to get her to calm down. You probably wouldn’t have been able to hold her for much longer anyway.”

“Stop talking, you’re gonna strain your voice.”

“You better delete that voice recording.”

“Already done, it was just for her.”

“It was a stupid idea. You need to stop being so rash, and think about these things. Tomorrow we’re both taking a couple of days to look after her, got it.”

“Yes sir. So what are we going to do?”

“We need to monitor her mental state, your little scare and the shock has certainly thrown her off balance, but at least this works for us.”

“It does? We’ve never had this problem with any of the other girls.”

“They were never worth the trouble, besides none of them had the spark y/n does. Even now she fought, a lot, but we have her right where we want her.”

“We do?”

“Gosh, just cause we’ve never gotten this far with anyone before, have I taught you nothing?”

“Well how about a refresher course?”

“No ones coming for her, she knows that now, and she’s had enough of trying to get free off the straight jacket and trying to escaping. She’s broken, and now we get to fix her, however we want.”


	5. Chapter 5

You cried yourself to sleep, everything still a blur, but the hopelessness of your situation had settled in. You weren’t going anywhere, you were never going to see your family or friends again, heck you might not see the sun again. You never thought you’d end up in such a situation, a part of you thought this nightmare would end, but it was settling in that you were truly trapped and this nightmare was never going to end.

They had gotten you back to your room in a bit of a rush, and it was night time, so no straight jacket. You got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom looking for something sharp like a razor, but you had no luck. You stared at yourself in the mirror, knowing what you had to do, but not so sure if you had the strength. You took a deep breath and punched the mirror but nothing happened, instead your hand was throbbing in pain.

You collapsed to the floor, biting your lip to stop yourself from screaming. It wasn’t so surprising they had contingencies like that so you couldn’t fatally injure yourself. When you heard the door open you scrambled to shut the bathroom door. You finally realized it didn’t actually have a lock and leaned against it to keep it shut. You were scared Johnny would start ramming the door but he just knocked.

“Y/n, you shouldn’t be alone right now. Your head probably still hurts, so I brought you some medicine. I’m also not leaving.”

Johnny settled on the couch, turning on the TV. He was serious about staying and you didn’t know what to do. You were on your own, so if you really wanted to escape, you needed to play along, you needed them to trust you so you could get away. You took a deep breath and got up, opening the door. Johnny looked back at you and smiled, getting up and noticing you were cradling your hand.

“What did you do baby?”

You winched when he grabbed your hand, not asking any questions and just wrapping it up. You sat down with him on the couch, he got some lotion on his hands and gently rubbed your temples. You bit your lip, the pain from the electrocution still there but the cold felt nice. He also gave you some pills for the pain. You were a lot more scared than before, but you had to swallow it in order to survive. You gave Johnny a half smile and mumbled a thank you.

“It’s late, and you’re probably tired, so let’s get you to bed.”

He helped you get into some pajamas and laid you down. You were tired, but you didn’t actually want to sleep, although they had planned for that. You thought Johnny was just caressing your check but then you felt the needle in your neck. You tensed up and he put pressure on your head to keep you from moving.

“Sh, just want you to get a good night’s sleep.”

He kissed your cheek as you dozed off, staying for a while to make sure you were asleep. They had a lot of work ahead of them, but he was looking forward to building a proper relationship with you.

♥♥♥♥♥

When you woke up your head still had this mild pain that was lingering from last nights events. You sat up, looking around the room, a bit confused. Usually one of the boys woke you up and dressed you up, you rarely woke up on your own anymore. Either way you didn’t want to stay in bed so you go up. You only managed a few steps before everything got dizzy and you collapsed to your knees.

You grabbed your head, not sure if the dizzy feeling was leftover from the sedative or the electrocution. Since you were on the floor trying to figure out what was happening you didn’t notice Johnny come into the room. He set breakfast down on the coffee table and approached you. When he touched you he made you jump but you quickly calmed down. He helped you to your feet and sat you down on the couch with him.

“You okay? Head a bit fuzzy?”

“Yeah…”

“It’s gonna be alright, just take it slow, we’re here for you.”

“Yeah…”

He massaged your temples again before breakfast, spoon feeding you like always. You weren’t wearing a straight jacket, so you could use your hands but you weren’t going to question it. You just sat quietly and ate. Of course your freedom was short lived. Johnny stepped out for a moment and came back with your morning attire, and the straight jacket. You really didn’t want to wear it, but your behaviour last night certainly gave you no room to argue. You got dressed and into the jacket, a gloomy look on your face.   
“I know baby, but you need to behave.”

“I will…”

“I’m glad to hear that, but we just need to be sure.”

“We?”

“Yeah, me and Ten will be staying home with you for a few days to make sure you’re doing okay.”

“Oh…”

You had been hoping for some time alone, just to cry and let the reality of your situation settle in, but that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. They boys would spend the mornings with you, watching some TV, like a child watching morning cartoons. As the days went by, the hours, it all just started to feel normal. The fear, it was still there, but you became numb to it, in a way. 

Sometimes you’d zone out, the fear spiking when they snapped you back to reality, afraid you’d get punished. It always put a smile on their faces, giving them a reason to comfort you and remind you that you were safe with them. They’d never hurt you, that’s what they always said, but the truth was they have, even if they didn’t think so. And it’d go on and on that way, becoming your life.

“Johnny…”

“Hm?”

“I need to use the bathroom…”

“Yeah?”

Ten had gone upstairs to clean the morning dishes, leaving you and Johnny alone to watch TV. Sometimes you’d lie about needing to use the bathroom, just using it as an excuse to get the jacket off, even if for a while, but this time you were serious about it. You had been leaning against him and sat up, turning your back towards him so he could undo the belts, but he didn’t. Instead his hands reached over, pulling up your skirt and then rubbing you through your panties. You squirmed back into his chest.

“Johnny…”

“What? If you’re aroused and on the edge you won’t piss yourself.”

“But… but I really…”

“Sh, we haven’t gotten to play with you yet.”

“I don’t…”

“You look so cute like this.”

He had no intention of stopping, and you had no idea what to do. It felt good, but you also knew this was wrong, and you were afraid of pissing yourself. The pleasure was slowly overwhelming you, Johnny peppering you with kisses on any bit of flesh his lips could touch. You could tell you had soaked your panties, wondering if Johnny was ever going to actually touch your skin. As you grew close, on the verge of release he stopped.

“Johnny…”

“What? I never said you were going to cum, that special thing is reserved for us all to experience, and not yet baby.”

“But…”

“Sh. Now if I recall someone needed to use the bathroom.”

He kissed your cheek and got you to stand up. He pulled you close and took off your panties, making you feel very exposed. 

“I’ll go get you a fresh pair, just clean up okay.”

You turned around for him so he could get the jacket off and you could use the bathroom. When you were free you scrambled away, a type of shame you’ve never felt before overwhelming you. After taking care of business you stood by the sink not wanting to face him again so soon, but it wasn’t before he was knocking on the door.

After morning TV, since they were home, they’d mess around with you in their little basement studio. Of course that was the worst for you given that the crown would go back on and you were scared of it being used again. They had their fun, styling you up however they wanted, meanwhile you forced a smile on your lips. It hurt to pretend, but it wasn’t long before it became normal, and you’d smile for them without being told to.

In the late afternoon you’d be allowed upstairs, and the jacket would come off. All the blinds were shut, so you could never see the outside world, and no one could ever see you. The lack of sunlight certainly wasn’t good but they had you taking vitamins. For the most part you’d help a little with dinner, tasting some of the things, washing dishes or setting the table. The idea of running or trying to fight would cross your mind but then you’d remember the crown on your head and mentally beat yourself for even thinking that was an option.

“What are you doing!”

Johnny and Ten were in the kitchen, whispering among themselves, while you were sweeping the dining room and then setting the table. Ten had gone through the cabinets to grab some medicine, setting a plate aside that was yours and mixing it in.

“What?”

“You said we’re not supposed to give her drugs?”

“We’re not supposed to drug her. She’s been down the last few days, expected, and can be used to our advantage.”

“What do you mean? She’s going to notice.”

“No she won’t, cause the point is to only add a little, just enough to pick up her mood. That way her mind will start associating her happiness with us.”

“Sometimes I forget how smart you are.”

“I know. So behave and be a good boy for her, it’ll become natural eventually and we can have more fun with her.”

“Yes sir. I’ll be the best boy.”

“You better.” Ten kissed Johnny, then grabbed the plates. “Dinner time.”

You knew what dinner time meant, so you finished setting the table and sat down. Ten set the plate down then restrained your arms to the chair. He brushed some hair behind your ear and then kissed your head, Johnny coming in with the rest of the food. They always made good food, and you always enjoyed every bite even though you shouldn’t. At times you would even ask for more, always happy to share a meal with them.

♥♥♥♥♥

It would depend on the day of the week, but you were given a bath every night, usually after dinner. Sometimes one of them took care of you, other times it was both. For the most part you bathe in your bathroom downstairs, but on occasion you’d get to go up to the second floor. You had only seen the bathroom, not allowed to explore the house even if one of them was with you. With nothing else in your life, it wasn’t long before you started making the most of your new living conditions.

The music may not have been the type you listened to but you paid attention to it nonetheless. You didn’t always want to watch TV so you eventually found yourself dancing around to the music in the room. Ten was a dancer so maybe he could teach you somethings. It helped pass the time, but you certainly got embarrassed when Ten caught you that one time. You yelled and fell to the floor, wishing you could crawl away to hide in shame.

“Well aren’t you the cutest little thing.” Ten helped you up. “Didn’t know you loved dancing so much. Maybe I should teach you somethings.”

“You don’t… you don’t have to…”

“But I really want to baby.”

Since you didn’t have much else to do, he’d take time during the day to teach you a bit. For the most part the jacket stayed on just cause it’d force you to focus on balance and footwork more than anything else. You didn’t know until then, but there was a big room on the first floor that Ten used to practice at home, which you were now allowed into. Ten became a personal teacher for you, and he wasn’t a gentle one. Even if you had started dancing for fun, he was taking this seriously, which isn’t surprising, why wouldn’t he want his doll to be a ballerina. He was harsh and he pushed you, but never too far. At the end of sessions he’d enjoy taking care of your aching limbs.

When you weren’t with Ten, you were with Johnny down in his studio. He just liked dressing you up and taking pictures for his personal collection. The outfits would range from normal, to fancy, to very exposed. Of course you smiled for the camera, knowing he would ask either way, but it was a nice change of pace. You wouldn’t be in the jacket, and after a while of good behaviour the crown was taken off too. 

In all honesty, it all started as a means to an end. Behave and you wouldn’t get hurt, smile and you wouldn’t get hurt, don’t fight them and you’d be fine, you’d figure a way out eventually. If anything it was a game of survival for you, but as the time passed you forgot you were playing along and it just became normal, it felt right. You looked forward to them coming home, to be in their arms, but despite getting comfortable, you got pretty lonely.

Everyday you’d be alone, in the morning, at night, it’s probably why you grew to want their company so much, just so you wouldn’t be alone anymore. Even if you were being a good girl, deep down you still knew you were trapped, and that reality plagued your dreams, making them nightmares. You really did scare them the first time you woke up screaming in the middle of the night. They rushed downstairs, finding you curled up on the floor crying. You screamed when they touched you, but let them hold you regardless.

“Sh, it’s okay baby.” Ten cooed. “You’re safe, no ones gonna hurt you.”

“We’re here, just breath.”

“Johnny go get her something so she can sleep.”

“Right.”

“No!” You grabbed Johnny, fresh tears falling. “No don’t go… just stay… please.”

The two boys shared a glance and stayed put. Ten kept you in his arms, and eventually you fell asleep again. They thought to just lay you down and leave but you kept your grip on them despite being asleep. Instead they laid down in bed, you sleeping between them. Johnny quietly played with some of your hair.

“You know we’ve never done this before.”

“We never got this far with another girl.”

“Why do you think she screamed?”

“Bad dream.”

“I know but… was it about us?”

“It doesn’t matter. If she’s going to be like this, she might need something to sleep.”

“Or just sleep with us.”

“We’re not taking her upstairs.” Ten said. “Not yet.”

“Well we can sleep down here. You know it’s good, not like she can escape.”

“Fine, but don’t try anything.”

“Like what?”

“We have cameras in here, I saw you playing with her the other day.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, ‘oh’ is right.” 

“I wasn’t gonna go all the way without you.”

“We don’t know her limits yet, you could have by accident.”

“Right.”

“Sometimes I wonder why I love you.”

“But you do, don’t you?”

“Oh I absolutely fucken do.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Sometimes they would both sleep with you, other times they would switch off, since they wanted to avoid letting you sleep alone and having to give you something for the night. There was always a bit of a struggle in the morning since the boys didn’t want to wake you up. Enjoying how you’d snuggle against them, peacefully asleep.

“Baby, baby wake up.” Johnny kissed your cheek. “It’s morning already, come on.”

“How would I know… the sun doesn’t shine down here.”

Making jokes about your situation was part of your new coping mechanism. It was very grim from an outside perspective, but you found it amusing, and so did they.

“How could I let something so unworthy touch your precious skin?”

“Hm, this is why I want to stay in my cozy basement, safe and sound with you.”

“You’re always safe with us.”

“I know.”

“Still, come on, Ten’s probably almost done with breakfast.”

“Five more minutes.”

“No, my baby can’t sleep forever.”

Johnny got out of bed, stretching, meanwhile you rolled over trying to pull him back. He caught your hands and yanked you out of bed, holding you up. You giggled and followed him, getting dressed and then going upstairs. The jacket and crown were a thing of the past for you by then. On the weekends you got to spend all day with them upstairs, so that was always something to look forward to. Games, movie day, cooking or baking, maybe even some dance practice and photo shoots, it was always fun.

“You’ve gotten so much better!”

You laid on the floor, catching your breath. Ten coming over and emptying out his water bottle over your face. You gagged a bit but wound up laughing.

“Stop! I’m gonna have to mop, which means you can’t use the room for a few hours.”

“We can do something else till then, what does the baby want for dinner?”

“Hm… how about my favorite?”

“I don’t know if we have everything at home.”

“Pretty please.” You whined playfully. “With cherries on top.”

“What if I say yes? Do I only get imaginary cherries?”

“Hm… well… what do you want?”

“I think you know.”

“Okay… food for… fun?”

“It’ll be very fun, I promise.” Ten kissed you. “Now clean up the mess.”

“Got it.”

Ten went out to do some grocery shopping while you stayed home with Johnny. He started some of the cooking for dinner, but put it on pause to give you a bath.

“Ten tells me tonight is gonna be a special one.”

“Is it?”

“We’ll make it very special.”

“Can’t wait.”

You helped them finish up dinner, greatly looking forward to it. Even though they didn’t tie your hands down anymore, you still didn’t use them. You liked the cute looks and adorableness of being spoon fed. As dinner was coming to an end, the doorbell rang, drawing everyone’s attention.

“Who could it be at this late hour?”

“Girl scouts?”

“At this late?” The bell rang again. “Johnny go answer it.”

“Okay.”

Johnny got up, cleaning his face and kissing your head as he went to answer the door. They never really had guests over, or any news of visitors, so it was certainly unexpected.

“Hello.”

“Can I help you?”

“Ah, yes, do a Johnny and Ten live here?”

“Who’s asking?”

“Me…”

“And you are?”

“Ah, right, sorry. My name is Jaehyun, and I’m a friend of y/n’s.”

“Who?”

“The girl who allegedly committed suicide. You took some pictures of her weeks before the incident.” Jae held up his phone to show some of the pictures. “She sent them to me the day after they were taken.”

“Why are you telling me all this?”

“Because I don’t think she’s dead.”


	6. Chapter 6

Once Johnny went off to answer the door, you and Ten went silent, of course he was listening in and you were just waiting. You tried not to overhear but it was pretty easy. The conversation was weird, but then the stranger gave a name and you felt your world stop. Jaehyun, your friend, someone who knew you, was here, they were looking for you despite the story. Tears built up, you wanted to go, you had to go, but Ten was ahead of you.

The second he heard a name and that they were your friend, he jumped to his feet. He covered your mouth and pulled the chair back with you in it. That way as you flailed around you wouldn’t hit anything and draw attention. You had been still, quiet, until Ten grabbed you, and you snapped to reality. You thrashed around in his arms, wanting to get free, but he held you tight. He had more to lose in this situation than you.

“Cut it out!” Ten whispered harshly. “You’re not going anywhere baby.”

You had started crying, wanting to scream for help, but first you needed his hand off your mouth. You tried to bite him but then he had both hands keeping you quiet. If you could grab something you would but everything was out of reach, so all you could do was reach up and grab Ten, trying to get him off anyway you could.

“Johnny!” Ten screamed. “Can you come help me for a moment?”

Johnny smiled at Jaehyun, glad to have an excuse to stop the conversation and hopefully end it. Although the smile was also meant to hide his concern since he had a pretty good idea what was going on in the dining room.

“Excuse me for a moment.”

“Sure.”

He closed the door and rushed over to the kitchen. Seeing him made you feel worse, getting out of ones grip might have been possible but now you were screwed.

“What the hell?”

“Get a sedative already, before she gets more rowdy.”

“Alright, alright.”

Johnny went into the kitchen, you sobbing into Ten’s hand. He placed a soft kiss on your cheek, telling you it was going to be okay. Ten moved your head to expose your neck, you tried to stop Johnny but he held one of your hands down, Ten grabbing the other. It wasn’t long before your fighting started to die down, vision going blurry and body feeling weak. They both let you go, Ten waiting a good while before moving his hand from your mouth.

“Jae… Jaehyun… help…”

You could only mumble trying to slide out of your chair but Johnny held you still, a rag then shoved in your mouth. You looked up at both of them with fresh tears, but they seemed content. At some point they got the old restraints on you, so you were stuck.

“So what are we going to do about the guy at the door?”

“Let’s go see what he really wants, all he gave was an introduction.”

The two went over to the front door, this time Ten at the front, greeting the stranger with a smile, Johnny right behind him.

“Hello, I’m Ten, pleasure to meet you.”

“Jaehyun. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, our dog was acting up a bit, needed some help calming her for a second. It’s fine, so, what brings you here so late?”

“Ah, yes, as I said before, I knew y/n, we were good friends.”

“Oh, yeah I heard about her situation, I am so sorry for your loss.”

“That’s the thing… I don’t think she’s dead.”

“What gives you that idea?”

“It doesn’t add up. She was in a good place.”

“Are you sure it’s not just-”

“Johnny.” Ten elbowed his partner. “Be considerate would you? So, then what are you doing here? At our place?”

“I was just hoping I could ask you guys some questions about her. I know you weren’t friends or anything like that but you saw her before it all went south.”

“Of course. It’s pretty late now, but you can come by tomorrow. Oh, why don’t you join us for dinner.”

“Ten-”

“I insist, this isn’t your neighborhood, a home cooked meal would be nice. We’re great cooks I assure you.”

“That’s very generous of you.”

“It’s no problem really. You know where we live so we’ll expect you tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course, good night.”

Johnny kept the smile as the door closed, waiting a few moments before grabbing Ten and pinning him to the wall.

“Save it for the bedroom.”

“What the hell was that? Inviting him over?”

“This is good.”

“How? This guy is gonna ruin everything!”

“Do you really think one idiot in grief is gonna ruin anything? You don’t trust me?”

“Fuck.” Johnny kissed Ten hard. “Why do you always gotta make things so intense.”

“Where’s the fun in the easy route? Besides, if he’s gonna start sticking his nose around we should make sure he doesn’t find anything.”

“I thought we covered our tracks?”

“We did, but he might start poking around in things we never thought up. Tomorrow night, we should offer to help him. We’re locals, we know the area, we’d be very helpful.”

“Then what? Are we gonna kill him?”

“No, he’s not from around here, bad idea, but if it comes to it, I’m sure we can manage. It’s best we just help him in his little search for answers. Like you said, he’s grieving, this is just his form of denial, once he accepts it, he’ll leave, and we won’t have any trouble again.”

“Easy enough, but what about y/n? Are we starting over?”

“I don’t know.”

“What does that mean?”

“We’ve had her for a while, and she’s behaving so nicely. I’ll admit tonight was supposed to be special but there’s no way we can do it now. Regardless, we can use this to see how adjusted she is. We get to see how much she loves us.”

“Are you sure we can’t have fun with her tonight?”

“No, she’s certainly not in a mood.” 

A crash suddenly caught both their attention and they rushed to the dining room. Despite the sedative you had been trying to get free and ultimately caused the chair to fall over. You fell to the side, your head hitting the floor, making everything black for a second. You weren’t sure what happened next, but you were untied and carried back down to your room. One of them was checking your injury, thankfully you hadn’t hurt yourself too much. You only started getting fighty when you felt your clothes coming off. 

“Stop sweetheart.” Ten cooed. “You need to get pajamas on.”

“Don’t… no… I won’t… tell…”

“Of course not, you’re staying here where you’re safe. The crazy man is gone, we’ll deal with it. You don’t have to be scared.”

You tried rolling out of bed but you barely moved an inch. Ten pulled you into his arms and you snuggled against him before realizing what you had done. He laughed but didn’t let you go, petting your hair.

“It’s okay baby you don’t have to feel bad. We love you too.”

“Ten, you need to go undress.”

“In a second, until she’s calmed down properly.”

Johnny sighed and got into bed.“She won’t be happy tomorrow.”

“She can just catch up on rest. She’ll definitely need it after tonight’s mess.”

“I still wanna kill him for showing up.”

“Easy. It’ll work in our favor, here, you take her, I’ll be right back.”

Ten handed you over to Johnny, you barely awake and cuddling up again with no other reaction. Your head was still pounding from the fall but it was hard to do anything, you were kinda running on autopilot and that steered you towards them. You didn’t want to be comforted by them over something they caused, but they’re all you’ve had for the last few weeks.

“We really could have handled that better huh?” Johnny teased. “Sorry for being rough, I get worried about you a lot.”

“Hm… my head hurts…”

“Sorry, baby.”

He kissed your head, laying down under the blankets with you. A while later Ten came down too, you squished between the two. As great as it was to know Jaehyun was out there, that he wasn’t so easily convinced, you were also scared for him. You wanted him to find you, but at the same time you didn’t, not knowing what would happen if he learned the truth. These thoughts kept running through your head and ultimately woke you up.

Lucky for you the other two were fast asleep, so you were alone in a way. You were about to lay back down and try to sleep when you noticed the keys on the nightstand. Actually you had noticed them before, given that they locked the door even when they slept with you, just using them was not something you thought of. Now, you felt you had a better chance. You carefully crawled over Ten, not wanting to wake him, and quietly grabbed the keys.

You slowly made your way to the door, checking, and confirming that it was locked. You weren’t quite sure which key was for the door, they were Johnny’s keys and it was dark. Thankfully you only had to try a few keys before you found the right one and slowly unlocked the door. As you were about to turn the knob you felt another hand on top of yours, and then someone’s breathing was against your neck.

“I don’t really approve of midnight snacking.” Ten mumbled. “Probably ruin your morning appetite.”

“I…”

“Sh.” Ten moved your hand and locked the door again. “You get one chance to be a good girl.”

“Sorry…”

“What’s it going to be?”

“I’m sleepy.”

“Good. Come on.”

Ten took the keys and grabbed your arm, pulling you along back to bed. He tucked you back in, taking a moment and grabbing his phone. You didn’t know what he did but eventually some music started playing, it was soft, and what they usually played for you while you were home alone. It relaxed you, like a lullaby, and Ten spooned you, kissing your cheek.

“Get some sleep baby.” 

♥♥♥♥♥

You woke up alone, the music still playing. It was the weekend, but you weren’t sure if things would be the same. Usually you got to be with them upstairs, but given last night’s interruption, you were sure their trust in you was shot. Ten came down to greet you, no breakfast tray, but a straight jacket, the one you hadn’t seen in weeks.

“No… no please…”

“I might have considered it, but you were a bad girl last night.” He set the jacket down. “Hands up.”

You took a breath but did as you were told. Once you were dressed you slipped into the straight jacket, going upstairs with him. Johnny greeted you at the breakfast table, kiss on the cheek, and set a plate down. After they finished setting the table they sat down, taking turns feeding you.

“You should tell us about the bad man, y/n.” Johnny said. “So we can keep you safe.”

“He’s not a bad person, and I’m not telling you anything.”

“If you say so, open wide.”

You didn’t know how anything you knew about Jaehyun could help them, but you weren’t going to talk. Of course they had planned for that, so your breakfast was extra special that morning, all you knew was that it was tasty.

“Oh, I should tell you something.” Ten said. “Y/n, here was being a bad girl last night.”

“What did she do?”

“She took your keys and tried to get out of the room.”

“Why’d you do that baby girl?”

“I don’t know…” You mumbled. “I couldn’t sleep…”

“And why’s that?”

“Jaehyun…”

“Who is he?” Ten asked. “Said he was a friend.”

“Yeah… my best friend… we grew up together… we tell each other everything…”

“Do you love him?”

“I… I don’t know… I miss him…” You got teary. “Please… let me go… I won’t say anything… I won’t tell him…”

They both laughed at your plea, and in your dazed state you started laughing too, although you didn’t know why. Johnny pet your head.

“You’ll be just fine with us. So, since we’re having a special guest, I should make something special for dinner.”

“That’s a lovely idea. See what we have and I can go out to get groceries.”

“And y/n?”

“I don’t think she’ll be so much trouble after breakfast. And she stays in the jacket, her mind’s all over the place.”

“Sorry baby, you probably don’t like being back in it again, but it’s for your own good.”

You nodded and whimpered for another bite of food. They didn’t usually use drugs that way, but these were special circumstances. For the most part you were left to watch TV, which was an interesting choice considering you wouldn’t process whatever you saw properly. The drugs never got to wear off completely since lunch also had that special flavor. As they made dinner you stumbled into the kitchen, wanting a taste, it all just smelled so nice.

“Easy, if you fall you’ll get hurt.” Johnny chuckled. “You can have some in a while. You’re having an early dinner.”

“Why…”

“Well aren’t you tired?”

“Yeah…”

“So you can get to bed early, get a very good nights rest.”

“Cuddles?”

“Yes of course, I’ll keep you warm.”

“Yay!”

“Go sit down. I’ll serve you in a bit.”

Dinner certainly made you sleepy, so Ten took you down and tucked you in. You were happy to finally be out of the straight jacket, the day would probably just be a blur in your memory. Ten kissed you good night, taking the extra precaution to tie your leg to the bedpost. They didn’t need any surprises.

♥♥♥♥♥

“I’m very grateful for the invitation to dinner. I wasn’t expecting hospitality from anyone given my reason for being here.”

“Nonsense.” Ten laughed. “We rarely have guests, and it’s not like you’re some criminal.”

“You’re not right?” Johnny asked, but then laughed. “Kidding. Or am I?”

“No, no, no, I promise, I come here with no ill intent towards anyone.”

“Good. I’d never hear the end of it if the situation was otherwise.”

“Speaking of. I have to admit I’m quite curious, what brought you here? I mean… I know what, but what brought you to that conclusion? If I’m not imposing that is.”

“No, you’re alright. I’m not surprised this wasn’t looked into more given the small town and that she isn’t from here. Although if anyone looked more into it, things just don’t add up.”

“Like what?”

“There’s no body, which is strange for a suicide. Her note was also on her phone which isn’t how one is usually left behind.”

“Now that you mention it, does sound weird, but surely not unheard of.”

“I know, but I know something no one else does.”

“Which is?” Johnny asked. “Or is it a secret.”

“No, it just makes the whole situation weird, and it’s why I’m suspicious. She had submitted transfer papers to multiple schools, if she was going to kill herself why would she do that? It seems pointless. Moreso cause I came to collect her things, I used her laptop to check her emails, she had opened some that were telling her about the next steps to complete her request. It’s odd behaviour…”

“I see what you mean, but if she didn’t kill herself… then what happened to her?”

“She could have run away.” Ten said. “But she took nothing with her, did she?”

“No, none of her bank accounts have been touched, and any withdrawals before her… disappearance wasn’t a suspicious amount.”

“Running off also doesn’t seem likely if she was preparing to leave this place anyway. So, let’s say she didn’t end herself or ran away, what do you think happened?”

“I… I think she was kidnapped…”

“Oh… well that’s one of the possibilities. She could have been mur-”

“No. I don’t think she’s dead.”

“Are you sure you’re not just-”

“Johnny!” Ten punched Johnny’s shoulder. “Don’t be an asshole. Although he has a point.”

“She wasn’t in a bad place… maybe homesick, but she was doing well. If she just disappeared, she would be reported missing, her family, me included, would demand the police here find her. There would be an investigation, it’s a small town, the conclusion would most likely be kidnap or murder, maybe inconclusive. If it was murder we’d find her body, we’d mourn and move forward. If it was kidnap, or if the case was left inconclusive, we’d keep looking, meaning whoever took her would always be looking over their shoulders, and y/n is a fighter.”

“So… the suicide?”

“It makes it an open and shut case. There will be, there is, no investigation because everyone thinks they know what happened, so no one would ever look for her, especially not a corpse.”

“If she didn’t write that note, wouldn’t it be pretty insane to think someone went through the trouble of faking it?”

“It’s so absurd and that’s the point. No one would suspect someone to do that.”

“I see…”

“Yeah…”

“I’m sorry.” Jaehyun said. “You guys probably think I’m crazy or something. I’m sure I sound it…”

“Maybe you do.”

“Johnny.”

“But, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to cover all your bases. I wouldn’t know how to investigate this conspiracy theory, but I’m willing to help.”

“Wait what?”

“I don’t see any harm in looking into this, well for you that is, either you find her or… closure…”

“What do you plan to do? The case has been closed for a while.”

“I figured I’d talk to those who knew her, haven’t been able to though, I’m just a stranger here, so not surprising.”

“We could help you if you’d like.”

“Really?”

“Of course, we didn’t know y/n as well as you, but she’s very kind. I would like to help those close to her as best I can in these times.”

“Yeah. We’re also from here, so we could help with those other interviews. Don’t wanna brag, but we’re kinda popular here.”

“I’d be very grateful for your help.”

They all exchanged numbers, Jaehyun promising to call them up tomorrow. After saying their goodbyes Johnny expected to talk with Ten about what they were going to do next, but his boyfriend stormed downstairs. He didn’t know why so he just followed.

♥♥♥♥♥

Ten burst into the room and started shaking you awake. You were still drugged up so it took a second, and even then you were still very groggy.

“Hm… Ten…”

“You lied to me!”

“I-”

“You lied about leaving! You were just going to leave without telling us weren’t you!”

“Ten you need to-”

“Shut up! You’re the stupid fuck who freaked her out when you made a move! This is your fault!”

You had started crying even if you haven’t registered all of Ten’s words. All you knew was that he was pissed, and it was your fault. He wasn’t being merciful though, untying you and started pushing up your shirt. He was getting handsy, his lips on your neck and leaving bruises. You tried, and failed, to get him off, your arms eventually pinned above your head.

“Behave yourself or else Jaehyun is never going home.” That was crystal clear in your ears so you stopped fighting. “I don’t care what you think, you’re mine, and I’m going to show you.”

His touch was certainly needy and with a purpose. His handsy eventually tugging down your panties. You instinctively wanted to stop him, now more awake, but your hands were grabbed. Of course Johnny wasn’t going to let Ten do anything to you himself. As Ten started kissing down your body, Johnny took your lips. It was probably also the residual drugs, but you were enjoying yourself.

It had been so long since anyone ever showed you affection like that, you couldn’t even remember the last time. Johnny’s hands travelled down your body, gropping your breasts, caressing every bit he could touch. Ten spread your legs a bit, his wet tongue licking at your folds. You squirmed but Johnny held you in place. The sensation down there felt new, then you felt cold fingers rubbing your clit before one entered you.

“You sound so pretty.”

“I want to hear more.”

All you could do was take it as they had their way with you, Ten edging you towards climax. He moved up to suck on your nipples, Johnny’s free hand abusing your clit to give you as much pleasure as they could. It was slow and teasing, as they wanted to ruin you before giving you relief. You didn’t want to give into them, but you couldn’t help but beg for relief. They both enjoyed watching you shake in euphoria before collapsing in Johnny’s arm. He teased your throbbing clit a bit just to see you squirm.

“Who’s a good girl?” Ten mumbled, caressing your cheek. “Who’s my good girl?”

“Me…”

“Yes you are.”


	7. Chapter 7

The straight jacket came back, not surprising, although they always made sure to tighten it. They weren’t so patient with you anymore, not going to let you ruin anything for them. The shock crown came into play more often, if you didn’t listen to them immediately it would go off, for longer and more intense than before. You wanted to fight back, to escape, but they truly became your jailers. You were really afraid of them now, of what they would do to you, and afraid for Jaehyun.

“Good morning baby.”

You closed your eyes as Johnny kissed your cheek in the morning, shaking a bit. He pet your head and you slowly peeked your eyes open. You were met with a soft smile.

“There she is. Time for breakfast.”

You sat up and waited as Johnny picked out your clothes for the day, dressing you, and slipping you into your jacket. The crown was added as well before you even left the room. It was the worst thing of all. You sat at the table as they set the food down, silence filling the room.

“Johnny and I will be out today, so you’ll be staying in your room.” The crown went off. “Okay?”

“Yes…”

“I know it’ll be lonely, but we’ll be back in time for dinner.”

“Okay…”

Ten grabbed your face. “You’re going to be a good girl right?”

“Yes…”

“No funny business?”

“No…”

“Good. I don’t want to have to hurt someone to teach you a lesson.”

“Besides me…”

You regretted opening your mouth. You shut your eyes tightly in anticipation for the shock but it never came. Ten shook your head and you opened your eyes to see him holding some food to your mouth. He let you go and you ate, the food was the only thing you could trust, or so you thought. Every bite tasted good but you felt a bit funny. Your visions got hazy and you felt kinda floaty.

“Tastes good doesn’t it baby.” Johnny smiled. “I made it special for you.”

You tried to focus but you felt really dizzy, and this weird sense of happiness. You wished you could stand but the jacket tied you to the chair, and your legs were chained up as well.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Hm?”

“Who’s Jaehyun?”

“Jae… he’s my frien-” 

You screamed from the shock, the dizziness getting worse. You slumped forward before you felt a hand push you back so you leaned against the chair.

“Who’s Jaehyun sweetie?”

“My-” Another scream. “He’s my friend… he’s gonna…”

“You don’t have any friends. That old roommate of yours told me all about it.”

“Wa… what?”

“You were a loner with no friends, not one, until you met us that is.”

“No… I-”

“It’s okay sweetheart.” Ten soothe. “You have us, the only friends you need.”

Your head was swimming and you tried to think. You had friends, you did, but at the time the names and relationships escaped you. Whenever you tried to speak though they were quick to silence you.

“I have… I have friends…”

“Do you?” Johnny teased. “Care to name one?”

“Um… I…”

“It’s okay baby, we got you.”

“No! No I have-” You bit your lip. “Jaehyun… I have-”

You didn’t know how long you were in pain for, but it felt never ending. You slumped down in your chair, a bit of drool coming from your mouth. You could barely keep your eyes open, and trying to stay awake was the only thing your brain could focus on.

“I think that was a little too much there, Johnny.”

“Shit, is she alright?”

“Yeah, she didn’t pass out, but you should not have the trigger. If you get too angry who knows what you’ll do.”

“Sorry.”

“I know you are, but we could use this. Why don’t we take her upstairs.”

“You sure?”

“How much time do we have before we’re meeting up with that guy.”

“About an hour I think.”

“That’s plenty of time for a little fun.”

Ten started clearing the table, Johnny untying you and carrying you upstairs. Your vision was still hazy, but you curled up close to Johnny. If you were more yourself you’d take interest in what was around you since this was your first time upstairs. You were put down on a bed, staring up at the ceiling, not even sure if you were awake. You felt a prick in your neck and whimpered, trying to push Johnny away, but you barely made him budge.

“Easy, it’s just a little something to make you happy.” You giggled. “See it’s already working. I’m gonna go help Ten clean up, be right back baby.”

He kissed your head and you were alone. You were happy without reason, every little thing seemed funny to you. Somehow you managed to sit up, looking around the room. It wasn’t yours, you figured that out after a couple of minutes, seeing a picture of the three of you on the nightstand. It seemed like Johnny had taken it while you and Ten were sleeping, pretending to be sleeping too. You giggled, thinking about how nice they’ve been to you.

When the two finally made their way to the bedroom you were laying down, half asleep, picture frame in your lap. They both laughed, thinking maybe you should have some stuffed animal. Ten jumped on the bed and rolled you over. You sleepily opened your eyes and smiled, Johnny taking the picture from you and checking it out before showing it to Ten.

“You tired baby?”

“Hm…”

“Maybe breakfast was very filling.” He shot Johnny a stare. “You want to go to sleep.”

“Yeah…”

You moved closer to Ten, curling up next to him. Given your state they figured maybe having fun would have to wait, again.

“Johnny and I have to go out baby girl, so we should get you down to your room.”

“No… I want cuddles…”

“But we have to.”

“No please… I don’t want to be alone.”

“Y/n…”

“Please…”

Ten glanced at Johnny and sighed. He sat up despite your protests to stay. Next thing you knew the crown went off until you passed out.

“What the hell! I thought we weren’t supposed to do that.”

“She was going to whine about us leaving, and I don’t trust to leave you alone with her or Jaehyun. Besides, she won’t really remember this conversation later.”

“Are you sure you didn’t go too far?”

“A certain amount of voltage will knock anyone out.” Ten picked you up. “I’ll take her down, you finish cleaning the kitchen mess. We shouldn’t be late for our meet up.”

“Alright.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“She was a pretty quiet girl, can’t say we were friends.”

Thanks to Ten and Johnny, Jaehyun had the chance to speak with your old roommate, catching her between classes. Although she wasn’t much help given you two barely spoke. At least the trip wasn’t a complete waste and he got to pick up the last of your things. Then again it just made his heart ache, it wasn’t much, but it started to make your death feel more real. The two others wanted to get his mind off things and invited him over to the studio.

“So, how did you guys meet…”

“Um, it was a party I believe.” Ten began. “She seemed out of place so I struck up a conversation with her, and figured she’d have more fun elsewhere. We brought her to the studio that night and took pictures, the ones she sent you. After that we hung out once more, she helped us with shopping.”

“Shopping?”

“I have a vast collection of clothes.” Johnny chimed in. “For those who come to take pictures. So every now and then I buy more, I asked her to help me pick out some cute girl clothes, also makes it less awkward at check out.”

“Yup, that was fun, but I’m afraid that’s the last time we saw her.”

“Was she okay?”

“Um… well she seemed to be doing well. I’m sorry I couldn’t see any signs.”

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t know her well… it seems no one did…”

Jaehyun looked through the studio’s wardrobe, impressed by all Johnny had collected. While he looked around mindlessly he stopped and grabbed a shirt. It seemed familiar and after a moment he realized you had owned one. He stared at it, lost in thought until Johnny came in and set a box of stuff down.

“You like?”

“What? I… I’m just amazed about the variety you have here.”

“Yeah. I like to give my customers a wide range of styles to choose from.”

“You bought all this?”

“Yup. Eventually I donate things, and some stuff I rent out, like party dresses and stuff, maybe sell on occasion.”

“That’s really nice of you.”

“Yeah. We should head out for some food.”

“Yeah… yeah that sounds nice.”

Jaehyun waited until he was alone again and then checked the shirt tag. It was a stupid idea but his curiosity got the better of him and his heart sank. When he turned it inside out he saw your initials sew into it. You told him you started doing that to your clothes so your roommate couldn’t steal you shit and claim it wasn’t yours. He didn’t know what to make of it, but he kept it to himself. He made his way out to the others.

“I think I’m gonna head back to my motel for the night.”

“Oh, you don’t want to get some food first?” Ten asked. “It’s no bother really.”

“No it’s alright. You’ve already given me a lot of your time today. Besides I have a box of y/n’s things to go through.”

“I understand. You have our number so call us if you need anything.”

“Thanks.”

The two insisted on driving him back, they had picked him up in the morning but he wanted to walk, give him time to think. He wasn’t really paying attention and ran into someone, dropping the box of your things he had with him.

“Shit. I’m so sorry.”

“Ah, it’s my fault.”

Jaehyun bent down to pick up your things, and the girl he bumped into helped. She grabbed one of your pictures, seeing that it was of you and Jaehyun, she recognized him in the picture.

“You knew her?”

“Yeah, we were friends. Did you know her?”

“No, but I saw her at a party once, she seemed very uncomfortable. I thought she left early but saw her bump into Johnny and Ten outside. She probably had an interesting night.”

“What does that mean?”

“You don’t know? I mean, obviously you don’t, those two are rumored to be… weird.”

“Weird… how?”

“They’re in a relationship but always looking for a girl for threesome shit.”

“What?”

“Yeah I know, but Ten’s a good dancer and teacher and Johnny is great with pictures, besides they’re not trouble. Older folks just think their sexual habits are weird.” 

“So do they… hook up with girls often?”

“Every now and then they seem to be looking. That’s why they go to parties and are invited, maybe she was the choice for the night.” She stood. “I’m sorry for your loss. This town has a lot of bones already and you know what happened to her. You should go home and mourn, it won’t do you any good sticking around.”

“Thanks…”

She merely offered him a smile and walked away. He stood still for a while before continuing his walk. Her words stuck with him, especially about the town bones, and what Johnny and Ten’s relationship entailed. Instead of going through your things when he got to the motel, he grabbed his laptop and began looking up things about the town. It had bones, and he was concerned with what that meant.

Hours went by and what he came up with didn’t make him feel any better. There were quite a couple of missing person reports, all young college girls, and like only one or two of them were actually from the town. There were also a small handful of OD cases, also young girls, and many comments on these mentioned the victims weren’t drug users. Then there was the two murder cases, same type of body, but both killed different way so it wasn’t a serial case.

The town definitely had a lot of bones, more than he thought, and he definitely had chills up his spine. He only managed to get a bit of sleep before the thing that was nagging him forced him to action. In the morning he went back onto the campus and found your old roommate, offering them some coffee in exchange for another chat. They were only too happy to agree.

“You took y/n to a party right? Before… you know.”

“Yeah. I thought she needed more socializing.”

“Were… were Johnny and Ten there? That night?”

“Yeah of course. I think they were looking around for a girl. Oh, I mean-”

“I know what you mean.”

“Oh, word gets around fast then. Yeah, they’re very picky though, they both talked to me at one point, but didn’t invite me over. Although Johnny did hit me up.”

“He did?”

“Yeah. The morning after the party he came by to the dorm to return y/n’s keys, but he was clearly into me. He came by another day for some fun. I don’t know if I’m one for a threesome but I wouldn’t mind trying.”

“Can I… can I ask you for a favor real quick?”

“Um… I guess?”

“Do you recognize any of these girls?” Jaehyun showed the pictures of the girls from his investigation last night. “Do you think any of them ever hooked up with Johnny and Ten?”

“Oh fuck yeah. That’s Abby heard she OD, no idea she was a junkie. And that’s Crystal, and Jess, didn’t they transfer or something? But like yeah, some of these girls got lucky with those two boys, met them at parties too I think.”

“Huh… thanks…”

“No problem.”

Jaehyun didn’t know what to believe. He had to question Johnny and Ten now, feeling that they left things out on purpose. But maybe he was just making connections that weren’t there. He wasn’t sure what he needed to do anymore, but he knew he couldn’t leave just yet. If he wanted to question them, he needed to know more about them, but the more he thought of it, he questioned what it was he wanted to find. 

♥♥♥♥♥

You slowly woke up, curled up, you moved around, looking for Ten, but he was nowhere around. You whimpered, sitting up and looking around. You felt like crying, they left you, but as these emotions welled up you came back to your senses, hating yourself. You shook your head, trying to remember what happened. As you looked around you knew you were back in the basement, locked up again. Worse of all you felt sore, for however long you’d be asleep, you were still in that goddamn straight jacket.

You got off the bed, making your way to the door and pressing your ear against it. Everything seemed quiet, so you were most likely home alone. You went to the bathroom to look in the mirror, seeing the crown on your head. You moved around trying to see how it looked, thinking you could find some way to remove it. While you struggled you also realized that they were assholes for leaving you in the jacket, if you had to use the bathroom you’d be in trouble.

Suddenly you heard the floor creak above you which meant they were home. You hated not knowing the time, it was a whole other level of confusion, but you still had time. You tried to get the crown off, using the side of the counter, but the thing was on tightly. It wasn’t coming off anytime soon, so for now you just needed to get the remote and destroy it. You got up and waited by the door, one of them would have to come down to check on you eventually.

After a moment you heard footsteps from the stairs and you prepared yourself. This was gonna hurt but it was worth it. Although something you never expected happened, there was a knock. You heard Johnny call for you, and you swore under your breath, he’d be harder to knock down. You took a breath and waited but he didn’t open the door, and suddenly you felt a shock, screaming and falling to your knees. It wasn’t as bad at others, but it really caught you off guard. The door opened and Johnny quickly peeked in.

“What were you trying to do?”

“No… nothing…”

“Why didn’t you answer me?”

“I… I wanted to surprise you… why did you leave me alone?”

“It’s nothing. Come on, let’s get the straight jacket off.”

“Why… why did you shock me? Did I… did I do something wrong?”

“No, I just wanted to wake you up, was it too much.”

“Yes…”

“Oh, I’m sorry baby.”

He pulled you up and into his arms. Without thinking you leaned into his touch. Even if you wanted out, you knew how they’ve cared for you, like no one else ever has. He grabbed your head so you would look at him.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah…”

“Good. I’ll take the jacket off and we can go upstairs, promise you’ll be good?”

“I…”

“No?”

You didn’t respond before you felt a shock. Your legs gave out for a second but Johnny held you up. You shook your head, trying to compose yourself but he gave you another hit.

“Stop!”

“Why? You’re misbehaving.”

“I didn’t mean to… please stop.”

“You want me to stop?”

“Yes… please…”

“Then how about a kiss.”

“What?” You screamed, grabbing him tightly. “No, no stop… I’ll… I’ll do it…”

“Will you?”

“Yes…”

“Alright.” 

He pulled you to the couch and had you sit in his lap. You could see the small remote in his hand, thinking maybe with the kiss you could distract him.

“No arms?”

“No need. So kiss me baby, like you mean it.”

You forced a smile and pressed your lips to Johnny’s, hard. He was happy with your efforts, returning your affection. You kept at it til you were sure you both needed to breath and pulled back. You didn’t hesitate to headbut him and roll onto his arm so he’d drop the remote. Although you underestimated how well he could take a hit. He rolled you off him and you fell to the floor with a thud.

When you hit the ground the crown cracked, but he had no idea. Johnny grabbed the remote and shocked you. It was worse than you expected, and worse than he intended. You screamed at first, but then just twitched on the floor. Johnny didn’t let it go till he saw the sparks from the crown.

“Oh shit.”

You swore you blacked out for a moment, regaining consciousness in bed. Johnny was looking you over, panicked, taking the crown off. He was saying something, maybe checking to make sure you were alright, but everything was out of focus.

“Ja… help me… I don’t wanna die…”

“No, no never baby. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Please…”

He wiped away your tears, helping you sit up. He knew he was screwed with Ten but right now he cared to take care of you and make sure you were alright. He got you out of the jacket, but you were still stiff, shaking a bit every few seconds.

“I’m sorry baby, I’m sorry…”

“Who…”

“It’s me, it’s me Johnny…”

“Johnny…”

“Yeah, yeah I’m here.”

He pulled you into his arms, cradling your head. You weren’t sure where you were, but you held on tightly to Johnny. He was there, he felt familiar, and you were sure you’d be okay with him. That’s all you cared about in the moment, that someone was there for you, even if you didn’t know what had happened.


	8. Chapter 8

“I can never leave you alone, can I?”

Ten examined the broken crown, seeing how it sparked a bit every now and then, clearly broken. He sighed, glancing over at Johnny who had been very quiet ever since he ran up and explained the situation. You laid in bed, having had some lotion rubbed against your temple and given some medicine for the lingering pain.

“I’m sorry, I was stupid and-”

“This isn’t your fault, Johnny.”

“It’s not?”

“You didn’t break the crown on purpose. She was the feisty one, and this isn’t so bad.”

“She’s not in her right mind.”

“Which is good for us.”

“It is?”

“Jaehyun is still around, poking his nose in other people’s business. We should be prepared for anything.”

“Like what?”

“You’ll see what I mean.” Ten smiled. “You feeling okay love?”

You were curled up against the bed frame, still a bit out of it. Ten sat down next to you, gently petting your head.

“My head is still a bit fuzzy.”

“But better than before, right?”

“Yeah… what happened?”

“You fell and hit your head. Nasty fall during practice, I should have been paying attention.”

“I should have been more careful.”

“It was my fault love, too many spins. Tell me what you remember, me and Johnny can fill in the blanks.”

“Okay.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“Will this work?”

“Of course, the mind is a lot more malleable than most think. In this situation, it’s easier for her to believe what we tell her than to dispute it. There’s still a sense of trust between us, but just to be safe, put a little something extra in her food.”

“How much?”

“Enough to perk her up.”

Your head was still fuzzy, but it felt better after talking to the boys. They left you to take a nap, wanting you to rest up before eating. You couldn’t sleep much though, wandering around your room, eventually though you went to the door. It was opened, and something in the back of your mind was weary but you just made your way upstairs. The smell of food hit you and your stomach growled, assuring you that you were ready to eat. You made your way to the kitchen, seeing the two boys there.

“Hi.”

“Y/n?” Johnny seemed surprised. “What are you doing up here?”

“I couldn’t sleep, and I wanted to be with you guys.”

“We’ll help you sleep later then.” Ten commented. “Can you help set the table?”

“Sure.”

Even with a fuzzy head you did remember the house for the most part. You knew where to get the plates and utensils from and set the table as you saw fit.

“I thought I locked the door.” Johnny whispered. “Did she-”

“No I unlocked it.”

“Why?”

“A little test. She didn’t try to run now did she?”

“No.”

“Exactly. If this is going to work, she needs to know there is trust among us. Just behave.”

“Okay.”

“Good boy.” Ten teased. “Y/n, what do you want for dessert so I can get started.”

The food was delicious as always, they were great cooks and could only hope to make something as good for them. You mentioned to Ten some dancing but he told you it was way too soon after your accident to be spinning around again. So movie night with snacks was the pass time for the rest of the day. Which also meant lots of cuddles.

Johnny wrapped his arms around you, basically being a pillow for you. His arms were warm and comforting, making it easy to take a nap. Your head didn’t hurt so much anymore, which meant you had no problem tickling Johnny. You got a few laughs out of him before he pinned you down, taking his revenge, and when Ten got involved, you were toast. Two against one was hardly fair, but they wouldn’t go easy on you. Although they did slow it down to let you breathe.

“Having fun baby girl?” Ten teased. “Your laugh is so pretty.”

“I can barely… breathe… you guys… are not fair…”

“You started it.” Johnny said. “Can’t blame me for getting payback.”

“But I didn’t have Ten.”

“True, you didn’t have me. Should I hold Johnny down and you tickle him?”

“Or, or, I hold Ten down and you get him.”

“No, I can’t take on either of you. You’d get me back and then I’d be in real trouble.”

“Then let’s do something else fun.” Ten kissed you. “Is that fun?”

You giggled. “What if it is?”

“Then we can have more fun, if you want too.”

“Both of you?”

“Three is a party.”

“Nobody says that.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s a saying.” Johnny added. “I’ve heard it before at parties.”

“I wouldn’t know…”

“It’s okay love, there’s a first time for everything.”

“Like this…”

“It’s your first?”

“I always thought college was like…” Ten mumbled. “You know.”

“Was never very social to begin with.”

“Then we’ll make this very special.”

You couldn’t say more before Johnny picked you up bridal style and carried you upstairs. You yelled and laughed playfully, holding onto Johnny. It was a rare treat to go to their bedroom, so it was a little exciting trip. You were laid down in bed, Johnny’s lips meeting yours, soft and sweet. You smiled into the kiss, appreciative of how gentle he was being. Although you couldn’t keep your attention on him as Ten’s hand began to tease your body, especially his fingers pulling at the hem of your skirt.

“Ten…”

“We’ll go slow.”

He slipped you out of your skirt, his hand running over your panties, teasing you. Meanwhile Johnny took off his shirt, and you couldn’t help but reach up to touch him.

“You like?” He teased. “You’re not gonna tickle me again are you?”

“No… can’t ruin the moment…”

You reached down and grabbed Johnny’s crotch, making him groan. You giggled and unzipped his pants, feeling his semi-hard on. He smirked when you looked up at him. You didn’t even get a chance to touch him properly before Ten snaked his hand over and pulled out his boyfriend’s erection, pumping him slowly.

“So you wanted her to have all the fun?”

“No… just thought…”

“You think too much.”

When the two kissed you blushed and looked away, feeling a bit like you were intruding. Although Ten noticed and immediately pounded on you, grabbing your chin and kissing you.

“Don’t be shy. Remember, three is a party.”

“It does feel like intruding though…”

“Don’t. We’re letting you in baby.” Ten removed his shirt. “Shall we all undress?”

You nodded, letting Ten help you out of his shirt and bra. You were the only one left with clothes, even if it was just your panties. They were both slow and gentle, wanting to make this moment as special as ever. You were lucky they were the first.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Should we have done that?”

“Did you have fun?”

“Of course. She was so adorable and soft…”

“It’s good for our relationship.” Ten stated. “And her head.”

“Yeah you probably liked having both of us.”

“And you were such a good boy.” Johnny laughed. “Sh, she’s sleeping, don’t want to wake her.”

“Oh, sorry. You think we went too far, given it was her first time.”

“Nah, she’ll remember tonight, and us, no matter what happens.”

“Should I get her to bed?”

“No, she should sleep with us. She can go to her room when we leave.”

“Got it.”

You were asleep in bed, all clean after an exhausting but amazing night, wearing some fresh panties and one of Johnny’s shirts. You were half asleep but you felt the two boys sandwich you in, Ten cuddling you, Johnny throwing his arm over both of you. It was warm between them, making you feel safe and loved, this was where you wanted to be, this was home.

♥♥♥♥♥

Jaehyun wasn’t leaving anytime soon. With these random disappearances and suicides connected to Ten and Johnny, there was little doubt they had something to do with your disappearance too. He was still an outsider in the town, but the area was small enough it wouldn’t be too hard to trace back those boys’ history there. It wasn’t that surprising to learn that a few months after they move to town the first disappearance took place. 

Turns out they were investigated, but no evidence was found to convict them or anyone else. The case was left unsolved, and many more were too. Eventually his own investigations hit a dead end, well, not exactly. If he wanted more information, or actual evidence to go to the police, he’d have to go into the belly of the beast. He started tailing Ten and Johnny, learning their schedules so he’d know when he’d have a chance to sneak in.

They seemed pretty normal, although what stood out to him was the lack of a dog. He was told there was one, but he never saw it. Thinking back, when he was in the house, even though he saw a small part of it, there was no sign of a dog or pet of any kind. It was weird to lie about such a thing, but they surely had a reason, and any answer he came up with he didn’t like. Once he had his chance he entered through the backyard, checking his surroundings and picking the lock. It took a second but he got it open, quickly slipping in.

If there truly was some kinda pet, they would have made themselves known by now. Jaehyun was alone, but he wasn’t so sure if he liked that. He quickly checked the main floor, then snuck upstairs, but nothing. The house was normal, they seemed normal. Then again he hadn’t checked the basement and that was always the creepy place. He was right, cause a secret little photo studio didn’t make much sense, let alone the straight jacket he found lying around.

Besides that everything still seemed fine, until he came to a locked door. He picked the lock again and was unsettled when he got insides. Jaehyun found himself in a bedroom, but more, like a mini house almost. He stepped in, questioning why such a room existed, but then he got his answer. A sound from the bed caught his attention and he moved over, realizing someone was in, and that someone was you. He was so relieved to see you that he just pulled you into his arms, startling you awake.

“What the-”

“You’re alive.”

“Huh?”

“I knew it, I knew something was wrong.”

“Jae… Jaehyun?”

“Yeah, yeah it’s me.” He gave you another tight squeeze. “We need to go.”

“What?”

“We need to get you out of here.”

Jaehyun took your hand and pulled you along towards the door. In theory he had plenty of time before anyone came home, but he wasn’t gonna drag out his luck.

“Jaehyun… Jaehyun wait.” You were groggy from just waking up.

“We can talk once we’re out of here.”

“But-”

“I’m so glad you’re alive.”

“Yeah…”

You followed him upstairs and out the back door. As you walked away you looked back at the house, feeling a bit guilty for leaving, but you knew it was beyond your control. You were hoping to talk to Jaehyun, but he didn’t take you anywhere to talk, just straight to the nearest police station. He made quite a fuss so you could talk to someone, then you two wound up in an interrogation room. You were completely exposed.

“Y/n is it?” The office asked.

“Yes…”

“If my memory is right, you committed suicide, but your friend here says you were kidnapped. Is that true?”

“No.”

“Pardon.”

“I wasn’t kidnapped.”

“What!” Jaehyun exclaimed. “Y/n I-”

“I faked my death.”


End file.
